All New (An NBB type story)
by ImagineVent17
Summary: Allie has moved from Connecticut to New York, to a new school, where she meets new people and has a new life. One of these new people is a guy she never expected to meet-Nat. He's unlike any guy she's ever met. However, they both end up changing each others lives. After Nat is assigned to show her around the school and she meets his friends, she finds herself falling for him fast.
1. Chapter 1

[Recap- Allie is the new girl at Hunter College High School and she's already met Nat, his friends, and his sister. They're all getting ready for a sandbar party coming up during the weekend and Kristina is trying to convince Allie to go. Remember, Nat has a sister named Nyla, his brother Alex, and his baby sister Alani. Allie is an only child. Nat and all his friends are 16, almost 17. Nat is tall, thick and muscular, naturally tan, has medium length curly hair, and unique deep blue eyes. He's also really popular, but not conceited or a jerk. He's very sweet and very loved by a lot of people. He's captain of the football team, basketball team, lacrosse team, swim team, and wrestling team and his friends play sports with him.] (Right now, its officially the weekend and everyone is getting ready for the sandbar party. Nat and his friends agree on their transport arrangements, pick up a few female friends, and head to the bay area upstate, where they're catching the boat. Kristina convinces Allie to go to the party and they drive upstate together in her car. A few hours later, everyone reaches the bay area and they head for the sandbar and set up for the party. After a few hours, they're done and everyone is chilling and having a good time. Nat and his friends are playing a fun game of football, meanwhile, Allie and Kristina are sunbathing.)

Allie: There's a lot of people here.

Kristina: Most of the school is here. *chuckles* You know, except freshmen and sophomores. Its all juniors and seniors here.

Allie: Yeah, I figured. The booze was a tip off.

Kristina: You don't have to drink it. *chuckles*

Allie: I know. I might have a couple, but that's all. I promised my mom I'd be responsible. She limited me to 5.

Kristina: 5 will do you fine. You won't get shit faced, I promise.

Allie: *watching Nat from her chair* What's his deal anyway?

Kristina: *looks at her confused, then looks in the direction she's looking in* Who, Nat?

Allie: Yeah.

Kristina: *chuckles* What do you mean?

Allie: I mean, what's up with him. He's so strange.

Kristina: *chuckles* Strange how? Nat's the chillest person ever. He's always mellow. I don't see how you think he's weird.

Allie: Its just the way he acts. Or maybe its just me.

Kristina: I still can't believe you asked if he was gay. *laughs a little*

Allie: *laughs too* I'm sorry, but I was curious. I didn't know. Looking back now, I kind of regret it. I thought his sister was going to maul me.

Kristina: *laughs* Yeah, maybe. Nyla is very protective of her brother. She adores him.

Allie: Nice to know he's tight with his family.

Kristina: Oh yeah, definitely. They're all so cool.

Allie: You know 'em?

Kristina: Yeah. His family is awesome. And they're so beautiful. But they are Hawaiian and Italian, so, its kind of expected. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: He's Hawaiian and Italian?

Kristina: Authentically. *chuckles* His families are the real deal. Technically speaking, Nat's multiracial. Its why he's so tan. That's his natural skin complexion.

Allie: No wonder he's so- *voice trails off*

Kristina: What? *chuckles*

Allie: Weird, I was gonna say weird.

Kristina: *laughs* No you weren't.

Allie: Yes I was! *lying*

Kristina: *laughing* No you weren't! You know it!

Allie: OK, I am terminating this conversation. *sips her fruity margarita*

Kristina: No you're not. *chuckling* Come on. Be real, chica.

Allie: OK, yes. He's super cute.

Kristina: *chuckles* I think cute is a bit of a understatement. Look at him. He's like a Greek god. He's fucking beautiful.

Allie: *nods, watching Nat* Yeah.

Kristina: You like him, don't you?

Allie: What? *looks at her* I don't even know him.

Kristina: You don't have to know him to like him. Trust me. Plenty of girls like him and don't even know his name. *chuckles*

Allie: You are not going to interrogate me. *chuckles*

Kristina: *laughs a little* Yes I am. Its my job.

Allie: You're off today. No pay. *chuckles* Dismissed.

Kristina: *laughs* I'm still gonna push you.

Allie: Ugh. *chuckles*

Kristina: Come on. *chuckles* You seriously thought he was weird, just because he wouldn't look at you?

Allie: I mean, not even just that. I told you, it was like he didn't even wanna be near me. It was the way his vibe was. I'm just not used to that, you know? Guys always look at me. Even when I wish they wouldn't.

Kristina: I know.

Allie: Yeah. It was just off to me. I've never experienced that before.

Kristina: So it threw you off?

Allie: Completely. And he's ridiculously cute. I'm not used to hot guys ignoring me.

Kristina: *chuckles* Well, meet Nat. He's not your typical hot guy. If you wanna figure him out, then you've got work and research to do, baby. He's a mystery all together.

Allie: *looks over toward Nat again* Hm. (Nat is shirtless, wearing solid grey/orange Hurley board shorts, throwing the football to all the guys.)

Kristina: *chuckles at her* Honestly, I think you should get to know him. I promise you, you'll love him. He's so cool.

Allie: As if he'd wanna be bothered with me. He's Mr. Popular and I'm no one. I'm just the new girl.

Kristina: The new hot girl. You're already a threat by association. *chuckles* You may think you're invisible, but trust me, you're far from it.

Allie: Ugh, I hope not. *groans*

Kristina: *chuckles* Seriously, you should talk to him.

Allie: Actually, I think I'll keep what dignity I have left and not take the risk of looking, doing, or saying anything stupid.

Kristina: *chuckles* He won't laugh at you. Come on. Nat's a really nice guy. He's real.

Allie: See the word "guy" associated with the word "real" is where I'm skeptical.

Kristina: Please don't bring up Keli again. *shakes her head*

Allie: I'm sorry. But, I have trust issues.

Kristina: Fuck him! OK? Don't let that dirty son of a bitch affect you anymore. He's gone, irrelevant!

Allie: *sighs* I hear you.

Kristina: I still wanna kill him.

Allie: I know.

Kristina: I won't let anything happen to you here, OK? I promise.

Allie: *looks at her and smiles* Thanks, Kris.

Kristina: You know I love you, baby. Come here. *opens her arms*

Allie: *giggles and hugs her*

Kristina: *kisses her cheek* Muah!

Allie: I'm gonna go walk along the water for a minute. You wanna come?

Kristina: No, you go ahead. I'll be over in a second. Why don't you mingle a bit? *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Not likely. *ties her white beach sarong around her waist and heads toward the water* (She goes and walks along the beach, getting her feet wet. After a few minutes, someone runs up to her. Its a guy and its Ethan.)

Ethan: Hey. *flirty smile*

Allie: Uh, hi. *shy voice*

Ethan: What's up.

Allie: Uh, nothing much. Kinda just walking.

Ethan: You havin' fun? Not just walking, I mean, out here on the bar? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Uh, yeah. Sure. Its fun, I guess.

Ethan: Are you here with anyone?

Allie: My friend, Kristina.

Ethan: Reyes?

Allie: Yeah.

Ethan: How do you know her?

Allie: Uh, we've been tight since we were kids. She's practically my sister. She's my best friend.

Ethan: She's not too friendly with me.

Allie: Well, she's nice to me. So, at least I know I'm good.

Ethan: *chuckles a bit* You're pretty funny. Pretty hot, too. *secretly glances back at her butt*

Allie: *uncomfortable blush* Uh, thanks.

Ethan: No problem. *flirty grin* You want a drink?

Allie: No thanks. I'm good.

Ethan: How about a swim? Hang out?

Allie: Actually, I kind of just want to be alone.

Ethan: *chuckles* Its a party. You shouldn't be alone. *touches her arm*

Allie: *uncomfortably moves her arm away*

Ethan: What's wrong? *chuckles*

Allie: *uncomfortable expression* Uh, nothing. I just..don't like to be touched.

Ethan: My bad. *chuckles a bit* I honestly couldn't help it. You have a bangin' body.

Allie: *uncomfortable chuckle* Thanks.

Ethan: *salacious chuckle* Come on, now. *moves in on her* Don't be shy. I know that's not you.

Allie: *uncomfortably moves away * Um..

…?: HEADS UP! (Allie looks up and sees a football headed right towards Ethan, then it hits him in the face, knocking him down. A lot of people see and laugh.)

Ethan: *grunts* DAMN IT!

Allie: *covers her mouth to hide her laugh* (Nat, Danny, Stiles, Christian, and Ryder come jogging over, giggling.)

Stiles: *giggling* Damn, took a ball right to the face, huh, buddy? That's unfortunate.

Danny: We tried to warn you it was flying in. We said heads up. *giggling* Our bad, Ethan.

Christian, Nat, Stiles, Danny, and Ryder: *laugh*

Ethan: *gets up, red and angry in the face* Damn it, Nat! You and your little bitches did that on purpose!

Nat: *giggles* It was an honest accident. It should've hit you in the nuts. (Nat's friends and some other people standing around laugh.)

Ethan: *mad and blushing* You think that's funny, asshole?

Nat: Not nearly as funny as watching you be a creep. You need a beer, Ethan? 'Cause you're looking mighty thirsty. You know, the thirst is real. Drought is no laughing matter. (People laugh again, along with Nat's friends.)

Ethan: *mad and blushing* You think you're funny, ASSHOLE?

Nat: No. *chuckles and nods toward Allie* But she clearly does.

Ethan: *looks over at Allie*

Allie: *turns her face toward the water, trying to hide her grin*

Ethan: *jumps at Nat*

Christian, Danny, and Ryder: HEY! *they push Ethan back* Back off!

Ethan: Why don't you jerk offs get a life, huh? Fuck off!

Stiles: As soon as you do. *chuckles* (People laugh again.)

Ethan: Come on, Nat! You're really gonna hide behind your pussy ass friends? What kind of man are you? Fight me one on one!

Nat: You really wanna fight, Ethan? 'Cause either way, the outcome is gonna be the same. You getting knocked on your ass in this sand. *steps to Ethan, with a taunting grin*

Ethan: *grits his teeth at him, red in the face, and balls his fists* I swear, I fucking hate you.

Nat: *chuckles* That's what I thought. Enjoy the rest of the party. *winks at him and Allie, then jogs off with his friends* Mason, go long! *throws the ball*

Ethan: Fucking asshole! *growls, then softens and looks at Allie* Hey. Sorry about that. That's Nat. Don't mind him. He's a dick.

Allie: Is he now?

Ethan: I swear it. He's just a pretty boy asshole. They all are. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles a bit, P.O.V. This guy is so full of shit.*

Ethan: Anyway, listen. How's about getting to know me? Maybe catch a movie sometime?

Allie: I'll think about it.

Ethan: *grins* Fine. Cool. I hope you say yes.

Allie: *weak smile and walks off quickly*

Ethan: *watches her butt the whole time she's walking off, with a salacious grin* Man, I wanna hit that. *jogs back to his friends* (Allie continues walking along the water, relieved that Ethan is gone. A few minutes later, someone shouts "heads up!" again and Allie looks up, seeing a football coming right toward her. She cringes, but someone jumps in front of her and catches the ball. Its Nat.)

Nat: *chuckling* Watch it, Thomas! You almost hit her!

Thomas: *shouts back* My bad, Allie!

Nat: *chuckles and throws the ball back to his friends*

Allie: Thanks.

Nat: *looks back at her* No problem. *looks back toward his friends*

Allie: You guys mind being careful with that thing?

Nat: *looks back at her, then turns to face her completely and chuckles* Not at all. I was never gonna let it hit you.

Allie: I know, but still. I'd hate to end up like Ethan just did.

Nat: *chuckles* Funny. But, you hit a stroke of luck with that, huh?

Allie: *slight smile* What makes you say that?

Nat: Oh please. Don't bullshit me. *chuckles* I could see you from all the way back there. *points to where he was*

Allie: So you're watching me now? *slight smile*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Whoa. *puts his hands up innocently* I didn't say all that. I just happened to notice. All honesty. Ethan isn't exactly known for being a gentleman.

Allie: So, is that a warning? *slight smile*

Nat: *chuckles* Its a fact. I'm not gonna advise anything. You're a big girl. You can look after yourself, right? Who knows? Maybe he'll turn out different with you. *cute smile and shrug*

Allie: Funny how you say that like its a fat chance. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Quite frankly, I don't care enough about him to have faith in him, so, yeah. I said it like that. That's just the way it is.

Allie: And what about me? *curious smile*

Nat: Do I have faith that you could change him?

Allie: Yeah?

Nat: I don't really know you enough to comment or speculate on that. *chuckles a bit* Aside from that, I don't really give a shit how he turns out. He'll always be a dirt bag in my eyes. *turns back around*

Allie: Back to football already? *kind of anxious, not wanting him to leave*

Nat: *looks back at her* Well, you were on a walk. *chuckles* Besides, I think this conversation has kind of reached its peak, unless you actually had something else you wanted to say. Otherwise, yeah. Back to football and I'll leave you alone to your walk. Later. *turns back around*

Allie: (Thinking: Shit! He's going! What do I say? Think!) *sees his tattoos* Nice tattoos.

Nat: *looks back at her and smiles a bit, then turns to face her completely again* OK, you got my attention again.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Really? (Thinking: Yes!)

Nat: *cute smile* Yeah. Thank you. That's my favorite compliment.

Allie: Is it? *smiles*

Nat: Yeah. *cute smile*

Allie: How long have you had them?

Nat: A few months. They were a 16th birthday present.

Allie: Nice. They didn't hurt?

Nat: Nah. But, everyone's skin is different.

Allie: Along with their tolerance for pain. Which you look like you can handle enough of. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Do I?

Allie: *laughs a little* Yeah. You are pretty big for a 16 year old.

Nat: I get that a lot. *chuckles* How about you?

Allie: Do you..wanna walk with me? I could tell you more about it. *slight smile*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Sure. Hold on. *turns around to face his friends* Hey! I'll be back! Free hand for a bit!

Nat's Friends: OK!

Nat: *turns back around and faces Allie* After you. *gestures for her to walk on*

Allie: *smiles shyly and walks* Thanks.

Nat: *walks along side her* So, how big are you?

Allie: I'm actually not all that big. I weigh about 150 right now.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Seriously?

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles* Surprised?

Nat: Only slightly. *chuckles a bit* I had you pegged at about 170.

Allie: *chuckles* Not quite, but close. Good guess, though.

Nat: Aw man. *jokingly*

Allie: *laughs a little*

Nat: *chuckles* You make me feel like a giant.

Allie: You are a giant. *chuckles*

Nat: Whoa! *pretends to be offended* Just came right out with it, huh?

Allie: *laughs at him*

Nat: *chuckles* It is a bit true. I weigh 251 pounds.

Allie: Major giant.

Nat: *laughs a little* Thank you.

Allie: *giggles* You're welcome.

Nat: So, small town, how are you liking the big city?

Allie: Its interesting.

Nat: Just interesting?

Allie: Well, I haven't really had much time to explore.

Nat: That could change. You just gotta take the first step.

Allie: I'm not all that small town. You forget, I've been to New York before. *chuckles*

Nat: Been to any awesome places?

Allie: A few. Probably not as many as you, though.

Nat: Probably not. But, again, that could change. Its cool here, but, not as cool as Cali.

Allie: Nothing is cooler than California.

Nat: And its awesome that you agree. *chuckles*

Allie: I would say you're a little biased, considering you were born there. *chuckles*

Nat: Me, biased? *chuckles* Not at all, small town. I know right from wrong.

Allie: That's good.

Nat: What made you come to the party?

Allie: Kristina. Cupcake gets what Cupcake wants. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Don't I know it. She can be very insistent.

Allie: Very. *chuckles*

Nat: But, all bullshit aside, I'm glad you actually decided to show up. Its a good way to get yourself out there. You may be new, but, that doesn't necessarily mean you have to stick out that way.

Allie: *looks over at him and smiles a bit* Thank you.

Nat: No problem.

Allie: Back to your tattoos. Can I see them?

Nat: *walks in front of her and stops, looking down at her, then he slowly sticks his right arm out to her, showing his tattoos* (He's got a tattoo on his upper right arm of 5 hibiscus flowers, each with a cursive name next to it. Below the flowers is a surfboard tattoo with the name Tikki on it. Down on his forearm is a tattoo of Toothless, from How To Train Your Dragon, with his tail sort of coming around Nat's forearm and down to his wrist.)

Allie: Aww! Is that Toothless?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles and blushes a bit* I love Toothless. I love How To Train Your Dragon.

Allie: And those flowers are so beautiful. *feels the flowers on his arm with his fingertips*

Nat: *just smiles at her and watches her*

Allie: Are these your family's names?

Nat: Yeah. A flower for each one. My mom, my dad, my brother Alex, my sister Nyla, and my baby sister Alani.

Allie: That's so sweet. *still feeling and admiring the flowers*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Thank you.

Allie: Who's Tikki?

Nat: Me. *chuckles* One of my nicknames.

Allie: One of them?

Nat: I have many. *chuckles* But Tikki is what my family and friends call me. I have another special one tattooed on my back shoulder. *turns his shoulder in toward her*

Allie: Pono? What's that?

Nat: Hawaiian. *moves his shoulder back* I'll tell you what it means sometime. But, its special because its the name my grandpa gave me. He's my best friend.

Allie: That's so beautiful.

Nat: He's a beautiful man. And no, I'm not embarrassed to say that. My grandfather really is a beautiful man. He's taught me so much.

Allie: You're very sweet.

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I really love the Toothless tattoo. Its so adorable and cool.

Nat: That's why I love it, too. Kinda reflects my inner child. I'm a major kid at heart.

Allie: *giggles a bit* That's cute.

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks. You wanna see the left ones?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: *holds out his left arm to her*

Allie: Wow. *amazed, she feels the tattoo on his upper arm* This looks so cool. I think I can see a turtle and a shark in it.

Nat: *chuckles a bit, gazing at her face* You can. Its Hawaiian tribal. Pretty cool, huh?

Allie: And beautiful. *admiring his tattoo and feeling his arm, then looks down at the rest* (He's got a tattoo of a tribal crossbow on his forearm and on the other side of his forearm is the word "Sagittarius" in a cool tribal font.)

Allie: Wow. *feels the tattoos with her fingertips* You're a Sag?

Nat That's right. *chuckles a bit* How 'bout you, small town?

Allie: *smiles a bit* I'm a Gemini.

Nat: Ah. *light smile* You're my opposite in the zodiac.

Allie: Am I?

Nat: Yeah, technically speaking. *light smile* I've read about it. My mom is also a Gemini.

Allie: Awesome. *chuckles*

Nat: You ever thought about gettin' a tattoo?

Allie: No, never. My mom would kill me. *chuckles a bit* She thinks tattoos just mar your skin. That they're dangerous. And quite frankly, I don't think I could handle the needle.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Understandable, with the needle. But marring your skin? Nah. Tattoos mean more than what people think.

Allie: That's a passionate way of looking at it.

Nat: It is. Besides, I think my skin's still OK. *observes his arm, with a confident cute smile* Feels good, right?

Allie: (Thinking: Insanely good. Omg. Mm. Its so soft and smooth.. Mm. Omg he feels so good.) *realizes she's still holding onto his arm and feeling his skin* Looks good, too.

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: (Thinking: Holy shit, did I just say that out loud?) *looks up at him and blushes* Sorry.

Nat: No, its OK. *chuckling*

Allie: *giggles shyly and lets go of his arm* (They continue walking.)

Nat: How do you feel about tattoos?

Allie: I don't know. Seeing yours, I actually think they're pretty cool. I know I'm attracted to them.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Do you?

Allie: *chuckles and nudges him* On certain people. Yes.

Nat: *giggles a bit* Just making sure. I love a girl who knows what she likes.

Allie: Is that right? *looks over at him, with a kinda flirty smile*

Nat: Yes it is, small town. *looking back at her, with his cute sexy smile*

Allie: Is that my new name or something? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I like it. *chuckles* I think it suits you. And its all I've got on you, after all. Small town, Catholic school girl. Keeps quiet at school, kinda shy, very intelligent.

Allie: How do you know I'm intelligent?

Nat: I can hear it in your voice.

Allie: I didn't know you observed me so thoroughly.

Nat: That's right. I heard you had an issue with the way I wasn't ogling you. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Oh. *embarrassed chuckle*

Nat: I figured you'd be more comfortable. I have a feeling you're used to being examined a little too thoroughly.

Allie: Smart feeling. *blushes embarrassedly* I'm sorry. It just..took me by surprise.

Nat: I aim for surprising. *cute smile*

Allie: Noted.

Nat: Come on, now, small town. You can't expect the same things all the time. At some point, you have to expect the unexpected. After all, change is inevitable.

Allie: Is that what you think?

Nat: That's what I know. *cute smile* Look at the world. Look at people. Whether its big change or small change, its happening constantly. Good or bad, right or wrong.

Allie: So, he's a philosopher? *teasing smile*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Just educated. But, thank you. That's quite flattering.

Allie: *chuckles a little* Is it?

Nat: A bit. I'm not all philosophical. I just know what I know and what I've been taught.

Allie: Which appears to be quite a lot.

Nat: Stay tuned. *chuckles a bit, with his cute smile* Anyway, I think its time for me to get back to familiar territory.

Allie: Your friends?

Nat: Perceptive. I like that. *flashes his cute smile again*

Allie: *giggles a bit*

Nat: Enjoy the rest of your walk. I enjoyed our little talk. *cute smile*

Allie: *shy and flirty smile* Me too.

Nat: *chuckles, with his intoxicating smile* Later, small town. (Nat heads back to his friends, without looking back at Allie. Allie watches him walk all the way back to his friends and start to play football again, then continues on her walk. After some time rolls by, Nat and his friends decide to go for a dip in the water. Allie goes back to Kristina and sits next to her. They watch the guys mess around in the water with a few girls.)


	2. Chapter 2

Kristina: I saw you. *grins at her*

Allie: Saw what? *pretending she doesn't know what Kristina's talking about*

Kristina: You and Nat. *grinning*

Allie: What about it? *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: I saw you guys flirting.

Allie: Who was flirting? We were just talking. *chuckles*

Kristina: It looked more like flirting. *chuckles* And it was cute.

Allie: Whatever. *chuckles*

Kristina: *laughs a little* What'd you guys talk about?

Allie: Nothing much. Just joked around for a second, talked about tattoos. He showed me his. He asked me how I was liking the city.

Kristina: I saw he saved you from Ethan. *chuckles*

Allie: Yeah, I was insanely relieved. He was creeping me out.

Kristina: That's because he is a creep. What did he want, anyway?

Allie: He kind of asked me out.

Kristina: *disgusted groan* Ugh. Gross. How did I know you were going to say that? Actually, I didn't. I knew Ethan was gonna ask you out. How? Because he's thirsty. I told you. Being hot automatically puts you on the radar. You seriously think you're invisible?

Allie: Kind of wishing I was now.

Kristina: I would, too, after that. So, what did you say?

Allie: I told him I would think about it.

Kristina: You're gonna say no, right?

Allie: I don't know. I feel like I should maybe give him a chance. I mean, wouldn't it be wrong to single him out because of what other people are saying?

Kristina: Sometimes I wish you weren't so sweet.

Allie: *laughs a little* I don't know. I just told him I would think about it.

Kristina: I really don't trust him.

Allie: What if it was a double date? You come with me and bring someone?

Kristina: No way in hell am I going anywhere with that asshole. Uh-uh. I won't tell you what to do, this time. You say yes or you say no. Its up to you. I've gotta let you get to know this new place and school somehow. All I know is, if you say yes and do decide to go out with him, you better text me the whole time and call me as soon as whatever you guys are doing is over. I'll even come pick you up. OK?

Allie: OK, fine.

Kristina: Cool. Did Nat say anything about him?

Allie: Just that he's not exactly known for being a gentlemen and that he's a dirt bag in his eyes.

Kristina: Sounds about right. *sips her Margarita*

Allie: It was still highly opinionated.

Kristina: An accurate opinion.

Allie: Hm. *looks in Nat's direction and watches him in the water* Allie's P.O.V. Wow, he is..something. Why the hell does he seem so perfect? That time, his vibe was actually nice. He felt so good. And he is ridiculously fucking cute. Way too cute for me. And that smile… Omg, his smile is mesmerizing. Its so beautiful, so intoxicating. So contagious. Every time he smiled, I smiled. Omg, and those eyes. Those beautiful, unique, deep blue eyes. They're so gorgeous. So beautiful. I've never seen blue eyes like that. They make my soul melt. Mm. I think I do like him. And God, do I love the sound of his voice. That sweet, soft, caressing, sexy ass voice. What the hell did he just do to me? End of P.O.V. (The party continues out on the sandbar, until 7, when everyone started to pack up and head back to the mainland. They got dressed and into their cars, then headed home. Everyone had a great time at the party, including Allie. On Monday, everyone was back at school and working in class. At lunch, Allie sat with Kristina, who sat with her friends, who are Nat's friends. Nat hadn't made it to the cafeteria yet.)

Stiles: Guess who just scored a fat ass A in Bio? Me, baby!

David: OK, you, Nat, Chris, Ryder, Brayden, Danny, Dante, and Cooper can fuck off.

The Guys: *laugh*

Cooper: What did I do? *laughing*

David: Oh, please, Mad Scientist! You're just like them!

Cooper: Why is my name Mad Scientist? *chuckling*

Christian: The fuck does that even mean? *chuckles*

Cooper: Right? *laughs*

Kristina: Dave, don't be jealous because everyone's smarter than you.

The Guys: Ooo! *laugh*

David: You're mean, bro! *pretends to he hurt*

The Guys and Kristina: *laugh more*

Allie: *looks at Kristina and chuckles* That was mean.

David: *still pretending to he hurt* Thank you, Allie.

Ryder: Aw, shut up, dummy. *chuckling* We know you've got SOME brains.

David: I'll take that, assholes. Thank you. *chuckles*

Thomas: Where the hell is Nat?

Christian: Who knows. *chuckles* He's always late to lunch.

David: But never late to class. What the hell is that? Isn't it supposed to be the opposite? Who wants to get to class on time? With him, you'd actually expect the opposite, seeing as though he's a fat ass!

The Guys: *laugh a little*

Kristina: Say that to his face. *chuckles*

David: I will, Kris! *chuckles* (Someone comes up their table. It's a shy looking girl.)

Kristina: Hey, Sky!

Christian: We were wondering where you were, baby. *chuckles* Come give CJ some love.

Sky: *smiles and hugs Christian, then sits between him and Kristina*

Kristina: Hey, Mamí. *kisses her cheek and hugs her*

Sky: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I was turning in my college essay.

Cooper: Where'd you apply?

Sky: Actually, its a scholarship type thing. I can go anywhere. I just submitted it for applicant process.

Cooper: You got the scholarship?

Sky: *smiles shyly and nods*

The Guys and Kristina: Awesome! Congrats, Sky! *clap* (A few people look at their table.)

Sky: Thanks, guys. *smiling shyly*

Thomas: Have you seen Nat?

Sky: No. I was just wondering where he was.

Thomas: *chuckles and shakes his head*

Sky: *giggles* I don't see how he's always late to lunch.

David: Neither do we!

Everyone: *laughs*

Kanaan: How's it going with the cheerleaders, Sky?

Sky: *groans* They're halfway a wreck. Considering most of the squad was seniors, now there's like, 15 main cheerleaders who need to be replaced.

Kanaan: Damn. *chuckles*

Ryder: *chuckles* So, what? Are they holding tryouts again soon?

Sky: They don't have a choice. Its either that or look bad this year.

Danny: Yikes. *chuckles* I know Ash is pissed. She's captain, now that Reyna graduated, right?

Sky: Yeah and she's been an annoying pain in the butt since.

The Guys: *laugh a little*

Sky: They're actually considering having the football players recruit girls.

David: Do we look like cheer leading scouts? *chuckles* We're hard athletes.

Sky: Girls always listen to you guys. Well, except maybe you David.

The Guys: *laugh*

Sky: And they know Nat could do it. He's the hottest guy in school.

Kristina: We knew that. *chuckles* Nat probably could fix this.

Sky: They're not leaving it all up to him. Considering Christian's hot, too, along with Ryder, Danny, Dante, Brayden, Max, Wilson, and the twins, they're planning on using all of you. You guys are the top 10.

Christian: How did I know that was going to happen? *chuckles*

Sky: 'Cause you're sexy. Its like a sixth sense for sexy people.

Christian: *laughs a little* Look, I can't help Ash.

Danny: I don't wanna help any of them. *chuckles*

Thomas: Right. Cheerleaders are so stuck up.

Cooper: Especially ours.

Qaasim: And Ash is head bitch.

Max: Its like Sky was the only nice one. In existence.

Allie: You're a cheerleader? *to Sky*

Sky: Oh, hi. *waves with a shy smile* Yeah, I-I am. I know it looks impossible. I mean, look at me.

Allie: No no, I think its great. You're very pretty.

Sky: *shy smile* Thank you. That's really sweet.

Allie: You're welcome. I'm Allie, by the way.

Sky: Oh, that's right. The new girl. Welcome to Hunter High. *sticks out her hand shyly*

Allie: *shakes her hand, with a smile* Thanks. And sorry for my outburst. I was just curious.

Sky: Oh no, you're fine. Don't mind me. I'm nobody. *shy and timid smile*

Kristina: Stop saying that. *puts her arm around Sky* You're our best friend. And we love you, Mamí.

Sky: *shy smile* I love you guys, too.

Mason and Major: Sister alert. (Someone walks up to the table. Its Nat's sister Nyla.)

David: Go to class! *chuckles*

Nyla: Who's boss is you? Not mine. Swerve.

The Guys, Sky, and Kristina: *laugh*

Nyla: I'm free this period, anyway.

David: Since when?

Nyla: Since I'm ahead in my work. You forget who my brother is.

David: Jeez, you fucking genius babies.

The Guys: *laugh*

Nyla: Where's my bubby?

Christian: We don't know, Ny. *chuckles*

Nyla: He's still not at lunch?

The Guys: Nope.

Nyla: Ugh. Seriously, what does he do all day?

Stiles: Apparently transport. *chuckles* 'Cause I swear one minute he's here and the next he isn't.

Nyla: Does he have to work today?

Christian: Yep.

Nyla: Ugh, I figured. What about you? *asking Christian*

Christian: Yeah. 7 to 10.

Kristina: I thought you were off on Mondays?

Christian: Sometimes. They never post the new schedules until Sunday, anyway. So, I never know until I can look on my phone.

Kristina: Ugh.

Allie: You guys work?

Christian: Most of us do. Some of us refuse.

David: I just don't see why the hell you guys are bothering with a job. Your parents have money! Why else would you be at this school?

Stiles: Dude, not everyone's parents at this school have money like that. Some are on scholarships here.

David: OK, but I know you guys' parents have money. So why bother with working?

Christian: For starters, I don't wanna depend on my parents for everything. Yes, I'm spoiled. But I wanna work for myself, too. I wanna have my own money.

Stiles: Exactly. Plus, we're all gonna have to start working eventually.

The Guys, except David: Right.

David: Ugh. *rolls his eyes* Total bummer, Stiles.

Stiles: Fuck off, David.

Kristina: I would work, but my dad won't let me. He just keeps saying I'm 16.

Christian: That's 'cause in his eyes, you're still papa's little princessa. *teasing smile*

Kristina: *giggles and nudges him* Shut up.

Christian: *chuckles*

Ryder: I swear, y'all are flirts. *chuckles*

Kristina and Christian: Shut up, Ryder.

Nyla: I don't care if bubby works. Neither do my parents. They still spoil him.

Dante: Because he's the perfect son. *chuckles*

Nyla: If by perfect, you mean sweet, then yes. As long as he's buying me and Alex new shoes every two weeks, we're not complaining.

Kristina: Of course you aren't. *chuckles*

Nyla: Hey, my sneakers are my favorite accessory. Do not judge me.

Kristina: Not at all. *chuckles*

Thomas: I work because video games don't pay for themselves. *chuckles*

Brayden: My parents just keep talking about how much college is gonna cost.

Sky: He buys you shoes every two weeks?

Nyla: He gets paid every two weeks. He certainly makes enough, even though I partially can't stand his place of employment.

Sky: *laughs a little* I know, Ny. How much do they give him per hour again?

Nyla: For what he does, $15.50. He's mostly in warehouse.

Kristina: Damn! I didn't think it was that much!

Sky: Right? Me either.

Kristina: That boy is making bank. He better go. *chuckles*

Nyla: Right? And he's the only guy that works there? Oh yeah, he gets paid mad money. His boss loves him.

Christian: I'm sure she does. *snickers*

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Nyla: *playfully smacks Christian's arm* Chris! Leave my bubby alone!

Christian: Ow! *holds his arms and continues laughing*

David: *sighs happily* His life is so perfect. How many guys can actually be at work, with a lady boss who secretly wants to fuck them?

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Nyla: DAVID! GROSS! Ugh! *stomps off*

David: What'd I say? I was telling the truth! *laughing*

David: I'm telling you, he would be making $51.50, the second that happened! Reverse!

The Guys: *laugh harder, cracking up*

Kristina: Omg, I can't even deal. David, you are so gross. *shaking her head, chuckling*

Sky: And you are so wrong for that! *chuckling* He's gonna beat you.

David: No one say a word! *laughing*

Sky: Why would you say that about his boss? *giggling*

David: 'Cause its true! We've seen it! No boss is ever that nice to an employee! *laughing* The way she looks at him, smiles at him, talks to him! Uh-uh! She wants some of Natty J!

The Guys: *laugh more*

David: And he makes more than everyone in there! That's not just because he can do all the heavy lifting and is the only one with a penis in there! Its because he DOES do all the heavy lifting and IS the only one with a penis in there!

The Guys: *crack up laughing again*

Christian: *laughing hard* DAVID! SHUT UP!

Ryder: *laughing hard* I'm done with you, man.

David: Everything I said was the truth. *chuckling* (Nyla comes back to the table, with a pack of skittles.)

Nyla: David, I hate you.

David: You know you love me, girl. Quit playin'. *chuckling*

Mason and Major: There he is. *point near the entrance of the cafeteria* (Everyone at the table turns to look and see Nat by the entrance of the cafeteria, talking to a group of guys and laughing.)

Nyla: Why did I hear Bianca was looking for him?

Christian: So are the rest of his exes. What else is new?

Nyla: Bitches need to learn to let it go. I don't understand why she's mad, anyway. SHE broke up with HIM.

Kristina: Right?

Nyla: I still wanna drop that bitch.

Sky: Wasn't she the one who was always hitting him?

Nyla: Yes.

Kristina: I still wanna drop that bitch, too.

Nyla: *high fives Kristina, watching Nat in the distance*

Allie: Wait, this girl was hitting him and she broke up with him?

Nyla: Oh, you don't still think he's gay?

Allie: *blushes* Sorry.

Nyla: I'm just being an asshole, sorry. I was just playing. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *chuckles*

Nyla: Yeah, that's what happened. But we were all telling him he should've broken up with her long before she ever even fixed her lips to say that shit.

The Guys and Kristina: Right.

Nyla: Seriously, none of these scheming ass girls in this school deserve him. He's too good for all of them. Real shit.

Christian: You know Ash is trying to move in next, right?

Nyla: *exclaims in disgust* Ugh. That bitch. *rolls her eyes* She really wants to try it.

Kristina: That's what I said.

Nyla: For real, Kris, Sky? Neither of y'all? Really?

Kristina: You know I love Nat to death, but we are too much like brother and sister. It'd be too weird. And you know I'm attached to this one. *chuckles and points at Christian*

Christian: *laughs*

Sky: He is too cute for me, Ny. Plus, girls would be trying to kill me everyday, if I started dating him. They already hate that he pays attention to me. I barely survive in here as it is. I told you, I'm nobody.

Kristina and Nyla: Stop saying that.

Nyla: Here. *gives her the rest of her skittles*

Sky: Ooo, thanks. *takes them*

Nyla: *hugs onto Sky and continues watching Nat* If any of the cheerleaders approach him, I swear, I'm going in.

Kristina: *laughs* Don't do it, Ny.

Nyla: Ash needs to stay in her fucking lane. The fact that she really thinks she can pull my brother.

Kristina: She thinks she can pull anyone.

Mikey: All cheerleaders think that. .

Sky: I don't.

Mikey: Well, except Sky.

David: Ny, you are boss for real. Ash is a whole senior and you are really bashing this girl right now.

Nyla: The fuck is she gonna do to me? What is she gonna do about it? What can she do about it? Not a damn thing. I wouldn't care if she was a college senior.

David: You're a freshmen. I'm sure she'd think of somethin'.

Sky: Ash is not gonna touch her. Not as long as she's related to Nat.

Nyla: That too.

David: Oh, yeah.

Sky: Why would she even wanna date Nat anyway? He's a junior. She swears she only dates seniors.

The Guys, Nyla, and Kristina: 'Cause it's Nat.

Sky: *shrugs* True.

Ryder: It aggravates her soul that the hottest kids in school right now are juniors.

Qaasim: What? There's no hottest senior?

Sky: There's Jaiden Moss. But that's it. And he cannot stand Nat.

Qaasim: Duh.

Cooper: Jaiden thinks Nat shouldn't even matter in this school, since he's not a senior.

Cole: Plus, Jaiden stays in competition with Nat for no damn reason. I mean, Nat is chill 24/7.

Sky: This is the result of a never ending pissing contest. They're both hot, but one's a junior and the other's a senior.

Brayden: And the junior is more popular than the senior.

Max: Has way more skills than the senior.

Kristina: And is hands down way hotter than the senior. Oh yeah, Jaiden's gonna be pissy regardless.

Sky: Not to mention he's more loved than Jaiden. Everyone likes Nat way better.

The Guys: Exactly.

David: That's 'cause Jaiden's a fucking dick. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

Max: Hence why he's a dick. (Nat finally makes his way over to the table with his friends.)

Nat: Hola, amigos.

David: Its about fucking time. How are you always late to lunch, being that fucking big?

Nat: Excuse me, mother. I had things to do. I wasn't aware that being late to lunch was a demerit. *chuckles*

David: Fuck off. *chuckles*

Christian: Where the hell were you?

Nat: Well, when I actually was headed to lunch, I almost bumped into Katrina, so I had to play ninja for about 20 minutes. Then, I decided to go double check my college portfolio. Then, I got stuck in coach's office for a short minute, then I had to avoid Ash in the boy's bathroom. Then, I went to grab my lunch from mom outside. *holds up a bag from Subway*

Ryder: Why is it always some adventure type shit with you in the hallway? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, I didn't ask Ash or Katrina to come looking for me. I don't even know what Katrina wants. Or Ash.

David: Well, Ash wants to fuck you-

Nat: Not happening.

Nyla: And Katrina allegedly just wants to talk to you.

Nat: Well, I don't wanna talk to her. *kisses Nyla's cheek* Why aren't you in class?

Nyla: I got a free period. I'm way ahead of the class work.

Nat: Sweet! Me too! Awesome! *fists bumps her, with a cute funny face*

Nyla: *giggles*

Kristina: Nyla said Bianca was looking for you, too.

Nat: Ugh. *rolls his eyes and shakes his head* I definitely want nothing to do with her either. What the hell do they even wanna talk about?

Nyla: The break ups.

Nat: Yeah, I'll pass. Seriously, what is this? I thought when you broke up with someone, that meant not having to deal with them anymore.

Ryder: Nah, there's usually some aftermath.

Nat: I hate it.

Ryder: *laughs a little* Don't we all.

Nat: Sky! What's up, cutie! *kisses on her cheek playfully*

Sky: *giggles and laughs* Natty!

Nat: *chuckles and hugs her* I heard you got the scholarship! Congrats!

Sky: I heard you did, too! Congrats, also!

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. *kisses her cheek again* Cupcake! What's up, Mamí! *kisses her cheek*

Kristina: *giggles and kisses his face* Hi, Papì. You know better than to keep me waiting. *playful glare*

Nat: *puts his hands up innocently* I know. I know. Fuckery was afoot. Perdón.

Kristina: Good boy. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles and sees Allie, then smiles his cute smile* Hey. What's up, small town.

Allie: *smiles* Hey. We meet again, big show.

Nat: *impressed chuckle* Oh! Nice one!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Very nice. You get points for that one.

Allie: *giggling* Awesome.

Nat: I see you made it another day. Anything interesting?

Allie: Well, a kid fell asleep next to me and slobbered all over his desk, in English.

Nat: *laughs a little* Aw, man. That was Jerry. He hates English. Sorry I wasn't there to see that.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Where were you today?

Nat: Eh, I'm ahead in Farrah's class. Chose to get a workout in during 5th period.

Allie: So you abandoned me? *playful smile*

Nat: Hey, you had 20 other boring classmates. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* I know. Still, it would've been nice to see a familiar face, since no one else here takes AP English Lit.

Nat: My bad. *chuckles* Its a date next time.

Allie: You mean tomorrow? *slight smile*

Nat: Ohh, so that's when? *nodding slowly* OK.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles*

David: Whoa, whoa! What is going on here? *chuckles* Did I just peep a moment? Smiling, giggling, laughing? Nicknames?

Nat: *chuckles* That's just an inside thing.

David: Insiders? *surprised chuckle* Oh! Well!

Nat: *chuckles* Shut up, Dave.

Christian: By the way, congrats, captain! *pats Nat on the back* Again!

Nat: Thank you, co-captain. *chuckles*

Ryder: Better watch out. Jaiden's not too appreciative about your new status. *chuckles*

Nat: It was never that serious, though. *chuckles* Look, he can have captain. I don't even care. Apparently being captain is such a big deal to him.

David: We don't want him to be captain. We chose you for a reason.

Nat: Tell him that. (Suddenly, there's a shout in the cafeteria and everyone drops their conversation low. A big, good looking guy storms in, with blond hair. The football coach is behind him.)

Coach Adams: Jaiden!

Jaiden: NO! *continuing to storm in* WOLFF!


	3. Chapter 3

Nat: Uh oh. Father's here. *chuckles*

The Guys: *snicker*

Jaiden: WOLFF! Get out here!

Nat: Maybe if I stay turned this way he won't notice me. *chuckles*

Christian: Dude, you're buffer than him. He's gonna notice. *chuckles* (Jaiden approaches Nat.)

Jaiden: WOLFF!

Nat: *turns around with a fake smile* Yes, dear? (Everyone in the cafeteria laughs a little.)

Jaiden: Cut the shit! I'm not in the mood! I'm serious!

Nat: What do you want?

Jaiden: *looks over at coach* Why does he get captain?

Coach: Let it go, Jaiden.

Jaiden: No! This is bullshit! Why does he get captain? He's not even a senior! It's not fair, Coach! I deserve to be captain! Not some kid!

Nat: *chuckles* OK, fine. You know what? I don't care. You want captain? You can have it. It's really not that big of a deal. I just wanna play ball and have fun this season. I really don't care about being captain.

Coach Adams: No no no, he's not getting captain. *looks at Jaiden* Nat gets captain because I say he gets it. You don't get to decide who leads the team! I do! I don't care if you are a senior! And you of all people know that this is also based on majority vote! Nat won fair and square! 90% of the team voted him captain!

Jaiden: 10% didn't! Including me!

Coach Adams: Yeah, and that little 10% that you're talking about are seniors just like you! You think I didn't notice they were your little pals? Cut the crap, Jaiden!

Jaiden: Coach, my reputation is on the line here! I'm a senior! I can't be taking orders from an irrelevant ass junior! What does that look like? This is supposed to be my year and this little punk is ruining it! *glares at Nat*

Coach Adams: I'm not putting you on, just because you're a senior! Nat earned this title! He earned his spot on the team just like you and all the other players. Being captain is a privilege, not a right! Its a responsibility! And you can't be trusted! You're irresponsible, unreliable, unfocused, and untrustworthy! And you're not a good leader! I can rely on Nat to put the team first! Not you! Nat is responsible, reliable, he's focused, and he's trustworthy! I can count on him to keep the team together! All you care about is flashing off to these little cheerleaders and showing off!

Jaiden: You think its any different that his friends voted him captain, the way mine did! They're juniors just like him!

Coach Adams: Need I remind you that there are more than just juniors and seniors on this team? There are sophomores and freshmen playing too! And guess what? They all voted him captain, too! You lost, Jaiden! Deal with it! I'm the coach and I call the shots! This is my team! And I say Nat gets captain! Now, if you don't like that, you can pack up your equipment, turn in your withdrawal form, and get the hell out! 'Cause that's what unsportsmanlike conduct gets you! I don't want any bullshit this season! All I care about is my players winning and having fun! Its the same for everyone else! They just wanna play the game and have fun! This is your last year, Jaiden! Just enjoy it! Stop trying to act like you're better than everyone else!

Jaiden: I am better than everyone else! You think I care about these little ass freshmen, sophomores and juniors? I don't! I'm an upperclassmen! This is my year! Not theirs!

Coach Adams: For Christ's sake, Jaiden! You barely even made senior status! (Everyone in the cafeteria exclaim in surprise.)

Coach Adams: That's another reason I chose Nat! At least he can maintain his grades! Half of you seniors barely even made it to senior status! Nat's grades are perfect! He actually takes his stuff seriously! He's a role model! Like I said, all you wanna do is play around! Jaiden, let it go! Nat's the captain! And that's the last I wanna hear of it! Just play the game and enjoy your senior year! You're standing here, arguing with a kid that's two years younger than you! Grow up! *walks off*

Nat: Are we done? *chuckles*

Jaiden: This isn't funny, asshole! You think you're cute? How about I mess up that pretty little face?

Nat: I don't wanna fight, Jai. Violence isn't my thing. *chuckles*

Jaiden: Well, guess what? Its my thing! Watch your back, Wolff! You and your little bitches! *glares at the guys*

David: Hi, Jaiden! *waves* (People in the cafeteria laugh.)

Jaiden: Fuck off, pussy!

Nat: *chuckles* I'll apologize for him. We're still training him. Can we just drop this?

Coach Adams: *from the lunch line* Jaiden! Back off!

Jaiden: No, we can't drop it! You know we don't like each other!

Nat: No, dude, you don't like me. I don't give a fuck about you. *chuckles* (The cafeteria laughs.)

Jaiden: *growls and starts to jump at Nat*

Coach Adams: *suddenly appears behind him and grabs him by the back of the shirt* That's it! Principal's office! Now!

Jaiden: *roars and storms off, with Coach Adams*

The Guys: *laughing* Nice!

Nat: Did I handle that well or what? What do you think?

Christian: You handled that perfectly. *laughing, he slaps palms with Nat*

Nat: *chuckles* That's what I thought. I hate it when people do that. You're gonna sit there and say, "Oh, we don't like each other!" No, dumb ass! You don't like me! I don't even give a fuck about you! Don't lie on me! *laughs a little*

The Guys, Kristina, Nyla, and Sky: *laugh*

Nat: Jeez, what is his problem with me? I don't even talk to him! *chuckles*

Kristina: He's just mad 'cause you're sexy. Don't even trip off of him, baby. He's a hater.

Nat: You are absolutely right. And that's why I love you. You keep it real. Thank you, Mamí. *kisses Kristina's cheek* I love you.

Kristina: *giggles* I love you, too. You know I got you, boo.

Nat: That's right. And I got you. *kisses her cheek again*

Kristina: That's right, baby. *giggles and tickles Nat beneath the chin*

Nat: *chuckles, with his tongue out*

Kristina: *giggles more* You are so fucking cute.

Nat: I get it from my momma. *chuckles*

Dante: Sit down and eat bro. *chuckles*

Nat: Yes. *sits down between Mason and Major* What up, twins? *pats them on the back*

Mason and Major: *chuckle and fist bump Nat* What up, Fat Daddy. (Someone comes up to the table. Its Ethan.)

Ethan: Yo, Allie. What's up?

Allie: *awkwardly* Oh. Ethan. Hi. *fake chuckle and smile*

Ethan: I've been looking for you all day. Why are you sitting over here with them?

Kristina: Uh, because she can?

Ethan: Nice to see you too, Kristina.

Kristina: What do you want?

Ethan: I wanna talk to Allie.

Allie: What about?

Ethan: Well, for starters, our conversation at the party. *chuckles* You look hot today.

Allie: *uncomfortable smile and chuckle* Uh, thanks.

Ethan: You got a minute? *chuckles*

Nat: I'm sure she has entire hours. *snide comment*

Ethan: Fuck off!

Nat: Right. *presses his lips in a tight line and smiles shortly* 'Cause you obviously don't get it. Later, small town. *waves his hand once, gets up with his food, and walks off*

Christian: Where are you going, man?

Nat: Outside. *continuing to walk* Suddenly it smells entirely like douche in here. *chuckling*

The Guys, Ethan, Kristina, and Nyla: *laugh hard*

Ethan: FUCK YOU, NAT!

Nat: *already at the patio door* I'll pass! *walks out the door*

David: *laughing* That is my boy.

Major: We should go eat with him. *chuckling*

The Guys: Yeah. *get up, chuckling* Later, Allie.

Nyla and Sky: We're gonna go with them. *get up*

Ethan: Oh, suddenly everyone's gotta go, 'cause I came over? That's not rude as hell.

Nyla: We don't fuck with you!

The Guys, Sky, and Kristina: *laugh*

Nyla: Deuces! (They leave and go outside on the patio, with Nat.)

Ethan: *sits with Allie and rolls his eyes* Assholes.

Kristina: OK, I'm still sitting here and those "assholes" are my friends. So, watch your mouth. Anyway, Allz, come find me when you're done- with this. *gestures to Ethan in disgust* OK, babe? I'll be in the vending area. *gets up*

Allie: OK. *wishing Kristina wouldn't leave her with him*

Kristina: Love ya. *walks off and heads to the vending area*

Ethan: *rolls his eyes* Why do you hang out with those jerks?

Allie: I think they're nice.

Ethan: Oh, please. You don't have to be nice to them. They're a pack of freaks. And Nat's the leader.

Allie: Well, that's not what I think.

Ethan: How sweet. Anyway, did you think about it?

Allie: Um… *looks around and see Nat outside with his friends, laughing and goofing off, and starts watching them* (A couple minutes go by.)

Ethan: Allie?

Allie: *ignores him and keeps watching Nat*

Ethan: Allie?

Allie: *ignores him and continues watching Nat*

Ethan: Allie? *waves his hand in front of her face*

Allie: *halfway snaps out of her gaze, still watching Nat* Huh?

Ethan: What do you say? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Uh, yeah. S-sure. *not realizing what she said, still watching Nat*

Ethan: Awesome! I'll pick you up tomorrow night! 7! *gets up*

Allie: *completely snaps out of her gaze and looks at Ethan in confusion, after hearing what he said* Huh?

Ethan: See you then! *jogs off*

Allie: Wait-! Oh, shit! *shakes her head* Damn it! What just happened? *gets up and heads over to Kristina* (As she walks across the cafeteria, guys ogle her and whistle behind her, flirting as she walks. She quickly gets to Kristina.)

Kristina: Hey! Done?

Allie: We have a problem.

Kristina: What?

Allie: I accidentally agreed to go out with Ethan.

Kristina: What?

Allie: I accidentally told him yes!

Kristina: How..! In the world..! Did that happen?

Allie: I sorta dazed off when he asked me again. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention! I got distracted!

Kristina: By what?

Allie: If I say, you'll judge me.

Kristina: No I won't.

Allie: Fine. I got distracted by Nat. I started watching him outside, while he was goofing around with his friends.

Kristina: *surprised smile* Really now?

Allie: Kris! You said you wouldn't! *pouts*

Kristina: *laughs* I'm not. I'm not. I just thought it was interesting.

Allie: Help me. *whines*

Kristina: I don't think I can. You've already said yes. Ethan's never gonna let you change your mind. He's thirsty like that!

Allie: Ugh! *whines and buries her face in Kristina's chest*

Kristina: *chuckles apologetically and hugs Allie* Sorry.

Allie: What am I gonna do?

Kristina: I guess you're gonna have to stick it out with him. It's just one night. After that, you can completely ignore him.

Allie: Can I?

Kristina: Like I said, he is pretty thirsty. *chuckles* Maybe not. But, at least you can still say no to him. You give him that chance you were talking about and if you don't like him, you don't like him. If you do, hey, whatever. I'll still love you. Even though its still pretty gross.

Allie: *laughs a little* OK. But, I don't want him picking me up from my house. I don't want him knowing where I live.

Kristina: That part is actually fixable. Don't worry about that. (After lunch, everyone goes to their last two classes of the day, except Nat, who only has 4 classes. Nat leaves after lunch, changes for work, then goes to his job. Later on, he gets back home and finds his family waiting on him, for dinner. Nat washes up and has dinner with his family, then cleans up, and heads to bed. The next day, everyone wakes up in the morning and gets ready for school. Everyone goes to homeroom, then continues with their other classes. Before 5th period, Allie and Kristina have a run in with Ethan.)

Ethan: Hey! I can't wait for tonight. *chuckles at Allie*

Allie: OK, so, instead of you picking me up. I'd prefer to just meet you wherever we're going.

Ethan: The movies. Why can't I just pick you up from your house?

Allie: Because my mom said so. *lying*

Ethan: OK? Fine. I'll just see you at the movies then.

Kristina: Yeah, whatever. Bye, Ethan. *grabs Allie's arm and drags her past Ethan*

Allie: That went well.

Kristina: Told you he'd buy it. You can tell he wasn't too happy with the switch, though.

Allie: Yeah, I saw that.

Kristina: I have chemistry next. What do you have?

Allie: Uh, AP English.

Kristina: I swear, you are too smart, sometimes.

Allie: *chuckles* I'll see you at lunch.

Kristina: OK. See you in a minute, chica.

Allie: OK. (They split up and head to their 5th period class. Allie has AP English with Ms. Farrah. She sits at the front of the room, away from everyone else. She looks around and notices that Nat isn't in class yet. Just before the bell rings, Nat enters the class and Allie smiles.)

Ms. Farrah: Ah, there's my boy. Right on time.

Nat: Of course. *chuckles*

Ms. Farrah: Will you be sitting in with us today?

Nat: Sure. I was actually requested in here. *sees Allie and chuckles at her*

Ms. Farrah: Well, thank you, Allie. *chuckles*

Allie: You're welcome.

Nat: *goes and sits at the desk next to Allie* Good afternoon, small town.

Allie: *smirks and looks ahead at the teacher* You're late.

Nat: A little tardy for me, I agree. But, I still arrived before the bell. *chuckles*

Allie: Very slick, big show. *smirking*

Nat: *chuckles at her and looks ahead at the teacher too*

Ms. Farrah: *chuckles* OK, class. Back to our subject this week- Thomas Hardy.

Nat: Excellent. *chuckles*

Ms. Farrah: *giggles at Nat* Let's get started, shall we?

Nat: *just smiles adorably and opens his book* (They do their lesson for 40 minutes, then the class is over and the juniors and seniors head to lunch. Nat and Allie walk together.)


	4. Chapter 4

Nat: Better?

Allie: Much better. *chuckles* Thank you.

Nat: You're welcome. *chuckles* Good to know you enjoyed the show.

Allie: *giggles and nudges him* Shut up.

Nat: *laughs a little*

Allie: *giggling* So, are you actually coming straight to lunch today?

Nat: I could. *chuckles* Why? Did you not appreciate my delayed entrance?

Allie: See, the word 'delayed', is where the discrepancy lies. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs* OK.

Allie: *laughs a little*

Nat: *chuckles* So, I heard you're on with Ethan tonight? Lookin' forward to it?

Allie: I don't know. I kinda said yes by accident.

Nat: *chuckles* I heard that, also.

Allie: From who? *looks at him*

Nat: Kristina. *chuckles*

Allie: What else did she tell you?

Nat: Just that. Why? Something you don't want me to know? *chuckles*

Allie: *relieved* I mean, sort of. Its just..kind of embarrassing. I'll tell you about it another time, but not now.

Nat: *chuckles* OK?

Random Kid: Yo! Natty!

Nat: What's up, Ty! *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* I guess you're the man around here, huh?

Nat: *chuckles* Not really. I'm a student here, just like everyone else. A lot of people just know me.

Allie: He sounds quite modest, too. *slight smile*

Nat: Me modest? That's flattering, small town. Thank you. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles* You're welcome.

Nat: *chuckles* I like modest, though. Its definitely keeping a low profile. Keeps the fakes away.

Allie: True. What? You don't like flashy?

Nat: Nah, not my style. *chuckles* I'm secretly on the shy side a little.

Allie: Big show, shy? *fake shock* Oh, wow. That can't be.

Nat: *laughs* You know, you're pretty funny. That was good.

Allie: *chuckles* I'm not funny.

Nat: *chuckles* Why would you say that?

Allie: *chuckles* Ask anyone. I'm not all that funny. I hardly crack jokes. I just laugh at what everyone else does.

Nat: Everyone's got a funny side. Even if they don't know it.

Allie: Well, maybe I have yet to find mines.

Nat: You will. It just takes the right thing to bring it out.

Allie: *chuckles* Now you? You're hilarious.

Nat: Thank you. I try. *chuckles* I actually think I'm just insanely snide and people find it funny.

Allie: Snide is funny. *chuckles* Especially when its used the right way.

Nat: True. *looks ahead* Oh, heads up. Your date is coming. I gotta roll, small town.

Allie: You don't have to go. Please.

Nat: No, I want to. *chuckles* I don't feel like dealing with him today. Thanks for the talk. See you around. *smiles and winks at her, then walks off*

Allie: *sighs* Damn it. (Ethan approaches her.)

Ethan: Hey! I was wondering if you felt like having lunch with me today? I thought it'd be nice.

Allie: I was gonna eat lunch with Kristina.

Ethan: Come on. *chuckles* You can at least have lunch with someone else one time. Please? I really wanna get to know you.

Allie: Uhhh… *nervous* OK. Fine.

Ethan: Awesome. Come with me. *takes her hand and leads her to the cafeteria*

Allie: *takes her hand back uncomfortably* Its OK. I got it.

Ethan: OK? *confused look* (Allie decides to sit with Ethan and his friends. Kristina wanted to argue, but she decided to drop it. Allie sits uncomfortably the whole time, with Ethan's friends drooling at her. Meanwhile, Nat and his friends were sitting at their table, talking and laughing, and goofing off. Allie wanted so badly to go sit with them. After lunch, Nat went to work like he normally did and everyone went to their last two classes, until school was out. Later that night, Allie went to the movie theater that Ethan told her to go to, after Kristina dropped her off. Ethan showed up 10 minutes late.)

Ethan: Hey! You made it!

Allie: Yeah, and you're late.

Ethan: Sorry. I had a interruption. I'm only 10 minutes late. Jeez. Relax, babe.

Allie: Don't call me that.

Ethan: You look hot. You ready?

Allie: As ever.

Ethan: Which movie? I'm paying for everything. Don't worry.

Allie: I don't care what we see. I just wanna sit and watch a movie. I've been standing long enough.

Ethan: Fine. We'll see The Purge. I heard its supposed to be badass.

Allie: Fine. (Thinking: Seriously? Ugh! Worst date ever!) (They go inside the theater and order popcorn. Allie only wanted a drink. They get their tickets and go in the theater room, and sit. The movie starts 15 minutes later. Through the movie, Ethan was being obnoxiously boyish and rowdy. He also kept trying to touch Allie and put his arm around her. Allie just leaned away every time, feeling really uncomfortable. Allie was texting Kristina every detail of the date and how she was feeling. When the movie finally ended, Allie quickly got up and headed out of the theater. Ethan followed, stuffing his face with popcorn. They go outside the theater and Allie waits for Kristina. Ethan walks up next to Allie and puts his arm around her shoulders.)

Ethan: So, how was the movie?

Allie: Disturbing.

Ethan: I thought it was pretty cool.

Allie: If you say so.

Ethan: Come on. It was fun.

Allie: I guess.

Ethan: So, how about you let me take you home?

Allie: Excuse me? No, I'm good. Kristina's picking me up.

Ethan: Why?

Allie: Because she wants to.

Ethan: OK. Well, I had fun.

Allie: *fake smile* Me too.

Ethan: We should do this again, sometime. I really like you. *grins*

Allie: *awkward chuckle*

Ethan: Can I get a hug or something? *chuckles* I mean, you don't gotta act shy around me. *pulls her closer to him*

Allie: *nervous chuckle* Uh..

Ethan: *chuckles at her* Come on. You like me, right?

Allie: I don't know you. We don't know each other.

Ethan: I don't think we need all that. I mean, we go to the same school. You could always get to know me as time goes on.

Allie: Call me old fashioned, but I'd prefer the proper way.

Ethan: *gently grabs her under her chin and chuckles at her* Come on, baby. Don't be like that. I'm trying to make something between us. I brought you out, showed you a good time. What more do you want?

Allie: Nothing. At the moment, I just wanna go home. *gently tries to move away*

Ethan: Hold on. *holds her tighter, grinning* Don't be like that. Come on. (Meanwhile, Nat was skateboarding by, across the street, heading home from work, listening to music. He sees Allie and Ethan, but continues skateboarding past them, shaking his head.)

Nat: P.O.V. OK, that was weird. I can't believe she actually went through with it. She definitely looked uncomfortable. Or maybe she didn't. But, then again, Ethan is a creep. I don't know. Ugh! Just don't get involved. Don't do it, Nat. Don't look back. Don't turn around. Just don't turn around. Don't. Don't. Don't do it. Don't go back. Ugh! Damn it! You're going back! End of P.O.V. (Nat turns around on his skateboard and sees Allie struggling to get away from Ethan, who's trying to kiss her. He heads towards them on his board. Meanwhile, Allie is shaking her head, leaning back from Ethan.)

Allie: Ethan, seriously, no. Stop. I don't want to. You're scaring me.

Ethan: I just want a little kiss. Come on. Don't be scared, babe. Just one little kiss. *leaning in, trying to kiss her*

Allie: I don't want to kiss you, Ethan. This is wrong. No. *trying to get away*

Ethan: Allie! Come on! What's your problem? (Suddenly, Nat appears behind Ethan, pries his hands off of Allie, and yanks him back away from her.)

Nat: DUDE! SHE SAID NO! *stands in front of Allie*

Ethan: *suddenly angry* What the hell are you doing here?

Nat: How about you don't worry about that? Take a hike.

Ethan: This isn't your fucking business! Step off, bitch!

Nat: Its my business now. Think about it, Ethan. Do you really wanna fight? 'Cause you know I will if I have to.

Ethan: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!

Nat: Leave her alone! You're lucky I don't rat you out now! Creep! Get lost, Ethan! NOW!

Ethan: That's it! Watch your back, Wolff! I mean it! *storms off to his car, gets in it, and takes off*

Nat: Whatever. *turns around and looks at Allie* You OK?

Allie: Yeah. Just a little shook up. *rubs her arms* Sorry.

Nat: Its fine. I would be, too.

Allie: What were you doing over here?

Nat: I just got off work not too long ago. I was passing by on my board, heading home.

Allie: Oh. That was you on the skateboard.

Nat: Yeah. I was gonna keep going, but I guess my senses told me to turn around. You looked a little uncomfortable.

Allie: Yeah. Thanks. *continues rubbing her arms, trying to soothe herself*

Nat: Are you sure you're OK?

Allie: *nods, still rubbing her arms* Yeah.

Nat: Was someone coming to get you?

Allie: Kristina.

Nat: OK. Well, you should wait for her inside. Where its safer. I'm gonna head home now. See you around, small town. You be careful out here. *turns around, walks to his skateboard and starts to leave*

Allie: Wait!

Nat: *stops, hops off his board, picks it up, and turns around to face her* What's wrong?

Allie: Um… C-could you stay with me? Until Kristina gets here? I don't-I don't wanna be by myself right now. *scared and anxious look*

Nat: Are you sure? That wouldn't be too much to you?

Allie: *shakes her head* No. I like having you around.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* OK. Come on. Let's sit inside. Its a little chilly out right now. Here. *takes his hoodie off and puts it over her shoulders*

Allie: Thanks. *shy smile*

Nat: You were covered in goose bumps. No problem. *chuckles* (They go inside the theater and sit in the lobby.)

Nat: So, how- *His phone suddenly starts ringing* Sorry. One minute. (Nat looks at his smart watch and sees its his mother calling. He slides the answer button over and his mom comes on speaker.)

Nat: Sì, la mammá?

Polly: Oh mio dio! Baby, dove sei? La mamma è molto preoccupato! Dove sei?

Nat: Calm, mammá. I'm OK. *chuckles* I'm at a movie theater. A classmate of mine was in trouble and I was just comforting her, until her ride came to pick her up.

Polly: Oh. Is she OK?

Nat: She's OK.

Polly: That's good. I'm glad you were there to help to her. *exhales in relief* Good God, I was so worried. I was going half crazy wondering where you were. You know we agreed on late nights at work, only if you came straight home.

Nat: Sì, mammá. I know. I'm sorry. She didn't wanna be left alone.

Polly: I understand. Its just- oh goodness, I hate knowing you're out so late, coming so far from work, on that little board. It scares me half to death.

Nat: *chuckles* I know, Ma.

Polly: You know there are lunatics out there, too. I just want my baby home safe. I'd lose my mind if anything ever happened to you.

Nat: I know, Ma. *chuckles*

Polly: I'm gonna have to start picking you up from work now. Me or daddy. I hate letting you walk home. It terrifies me.

Nat: *chuckles* I know, mammá. But there's no need to bother you and dad, to come get me. I can get home myself.

Polly: You're not bothering us, Papì. You're our baby. Its our job to be there for you.

Nat: *chuckles* Sì, mammá.

Polly: What theater are you at? Do you need me to come get you and your friend?

Nat: She has a ride on the way already. I'm still a way from home, but I'll be headed straight there.

Polly: How far are you?

Nat: I'm still sort of downtown.

Polly: Oh no. No. Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you.

Nat: Mammá. You don't have to do that. I can make it home on my own. I promise.

Polly: No, baby. I'm scared enough as it is. It's almost 10 at night and you're still miles away from home. I'm heading out the door now. Plus, we're still waiting for you to have dinner. I have a hot plate waiting for my baby boy. I want you home, safe, and warm. Now. OK?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Sì, mammá. I'll stay here and wait for you.

Polly: OK, I'm on my way now. Which theater?

Nat: AMC Empire.

Polly: Here I come. Don't move.

Nat: Yes ma'am. I'll see you when you get here.

Polly: OK. I love you.

Nat: I love you, more. (They hang up.)

Allie: Your mom sounds so sweet.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* She is. Sorry about that. She gets insanely paranoid about me comin' home alone so late.

Allie: Its fine. Parents can be like that sometimes. It happens. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Are your parents that way?

Allie: Actually, I don't have parents. Its just my mom.

Nat: What about your dad? Where's he?

Allie: Dead. He died when I was two. I didn't really know him.

Nat: Oh. *blushes a bit and looks away* Um.. Sorry about that. I shouldn't have asked.

Allie: No no, its fine. You're not the only one who's asked. Plenty of people have. I mean, its not your fault. No one has a way of knowing.

Nat: Yeah. *looks down*

Allie: *looks at him* Thanks for turning around and helping me.

Nat: You're welcome.

Allie: So, I guess I saw for myself, with Ethan, huh?

Nat: Yep.

Allie: You could've warned me a little better about him. *a little upset*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Look, I'm sorry. But, I just didn't wanna come on the wrong way.

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: Well, if I said something like, "Oh, don't trust him! Don't go out with him! He's a creep!" You probably would've thought I was saying it, just to keep you from going out with him period. I didn't want you to think I was saying it for my benefit. Like I wanted you or something. Plus, I wanted you to see for yourself. Like I said, he could've turned out different with you. I don't know everything. But, I guess I was right anyway.

Allie: I wouldn't have taken it that way.

Nat: *gives her a skeptical look*

Allie: What? I wouldn't have! *blushes*

Nat: *chuckles at her* Yeah, you would have. You don't gotta lie to me, small town. Its not like I'm The Judge or something.

Allie: *blushes and looks down* Sorry.

Nat: Something about me you should know- I'd rather someone told me the truth, than lie to my face.

Allie: I don't really lie. I prefer honesty, too.

Nat: Good. 'Cause that's all you'll hear from me.

Allie: You hate lying?

Nat: I just think you'd be a bigger asshole for lying all the time, instead of telling the truth. Lying makes you look worse than you would for telling the truth. No matter how cold the truth can be. I don't think its hard to be honest, you know? Besides, I've been lied to enough in my life. I'm tired of it.

Allie: Oh. Yeah. *looks down*

Nat: Yeah. Do you like lying?

Allie: No, I hate dishonesty.

Nat: OK.

Allie: Any more creeps I should steer clear of?

Nat: *chuckles and looks over at her* I'll let you know. But, that all depends on what you're looking for.

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: Are you looking for a relationship?

Allie: *shrugs* I don't know. I mean, I don't think I am right now.

Nat: You don't think or you don't know?

Allie: I- I- *voice trails off, blushing*

Nat: *chuckles* Are you always this articulate, small town?

Allie: *blushes and nudges him* Shut up.

Nat: *laughs a little*

Allie: I just don't know, OK? I'm mixed up right now.

Nat: Well, you wanna hear what I think?

Allie: *looks over at him* Yeah.

Nat: I think you do know, and you just don't know how to say it. And that happens. You just have to find the perfect way to get it out.

Allie: *looking at him* Yeah. God knows I just wanna scream right now. Relationships have been problematic for me, yet, I still favor the idea of being with someone.

Nat: Well, on my side, maybe she just knows-

Allie: Oh, she? *surprised grin*

Nat: Yes, I have a god and a goddess on my side. So SHE..!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles* She just knows that some assholes out there stole your smile and now you need to get it back.

Allie: *smile fades and she stares at Nat with a soft and serious expression*

Nat: *looks at her* And in my experience, there's nothing like taking some time for yourself, getting out, and having a crazy time with some friends, to get a smile back in.

Allie: *continues staring at him, looking into his deep, soft blue eyes*

Nat: *just smiles at her* (Just then, Kristina comes jogging up.)

Kristina: Hey! Allie! There you are! Omg, I thought you let Ethan take you home. Papì, what are you doing here?

Nat: I was just skating by, on my way home from work. Allie asked me to chill with her until you made it here. *gets up*

Kristina: Oh. Well, where's Ethan? He just left you?

Allie: Something like that.

Kristina: What do you mean? Nat, why are you really here?

Nat: Well, I was really skating by from work. But, I'm sure Allie will clue you in. I'm gonna go wait out front for my mom. Goodnight, ladies. *grabs his board and leaves*

Kristina: What was that about? What is he talking about?

Allie: Ethan tried to kiss me.

Kristina: What?

Allie: *nods* Yeah, like he wouldn't stop trying to kiss me. Even when I said no a million times. That's when he grabbed me and still kept trying. Only that time, I couldn't get away.

Kristina: That son of a bitch! Ugh! I told you he was creep!

Allie: Yeah, I got that. *shutters* Ugh, I was so creeped out. It was like Keli all over again.

Kristina: Don't think about that. I am gonna kick that bastard right in the nuts, when I see him tomorrow.

Allie: Please don't. I don't want you to get in trouble.

Kristina: I don't care about getting in trouble! That pervert could've hurt you!

Allie: I'm fine. Nat scared him off.

Kristina: God, do I love that boy.

Allie: *chuckles* I asked him to stay because I was scared.

Kristina: Makes sense. I'm glad he stayed.

Allie: Me too. Kris.. What can you tell me about him?

Kristina: What do you mean?

Allie: Look, I don't what or how, but.. There's something about him.

Kristina: Let me guess, you've finally accepted that you like him? *chuckles*

Allie: *nods* But it doesn't make sense. How can I like him? I don't even know him!

Kristina: *chuckles* Like I said, you don't have to know him to like him. And babe, you can get to know him.

Allie: *exhales, with a overwhelmed smile*

Kristina: *laughs* Its called Wolffie syndrome. Trust me, you get used to it.

Allie: Kris, the way that he talks to me. The way he talks period, its-

Kristina: Beautiful, right?

Allie: Yes. He just looked right through me.

Kristina: Yeah, he's good at that. *chuckles* Come on, lover girl. Let's get you home. We can talk about it in the car.

Allie: *follows Kristina to her car* (When they get outside, they see that Nat's already gone.)

Allie: Wow, that was quick.

Kristina: Oh yeah, his mom does not play about him. She is insanely overprotective.

Allie: I see. (They get in Kristina's car and continue to talk about Nat. When the get outside Allie's house, Kristina watches her go inside, then goes home herself. The next day, everyone wakes up for school and gets dressed, then heads there for classes. They go to homeroom. Nat, Christian, Stiles, Max, Mason, Major, Ryder, Dante, Brayden, Danny, Kristina, and Allie all have homeroom together. The teacher stepped out to run to the office, leaving the kids alone. Ethan storms into the class and glares at Nat.)


	5. Chapter 5

Christian: The fuck are you looking at? *chuckles* (The class laughs.)

Ethan: SHUT UP!

Christian: Are you gonna make me?

Ethan: KEEP TALKING AND you'll FIND OUT!

Christian: *stands up*

Nat: *grabs his shoulder and chuckles, sitting in a chill mood* Don't. Romeo here is just pissed because he struck out. Have a seat, hermano.

Christian: *sits back down and fist bumps Nat*

Ethan: You're pretty chill for someone who's about to get his ass kicked!

Nat: Is that right? *chuckles*

Ethan: YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?

Nat: *giggles* I think you're funny. Funny as hell. (The class snickers.)

Ethan: GET UP!

Nat: I'm good, bra. *chuckles* I told you, I don't fight.

Ethan: That's too bad! 'Cause I'm about to beat the shit out of you!

Nat: You can try. *chuckles*

Ethan: YOU HAD NO RIGHT!

Nat: No, you had no right. At all. And yet, you tried to force her. That's premeditated rape in my book. And like I said, you're lucky I didn't rat your ass out.

Kristina: And you're lucky I don't cut your dick off! Fuck you, Ethan! You better not ever come near her again!

Ethan: And what are you gonna do about it, Kristina? I'll drop your ass, too!

Nat: *suddenly gets up and approaches Ethan calmly, with his hands in his pocket*

Ethan: Oh, now we're talking. *squares up*

Nat: I'm not gonna fight you. But if you talk at her like that again, I'm gonna fix your mouth for you.

Ethan: I HATE YOU!

Nat: Ask me if I give a fuck. You don't talk to a girl like that. Ever. You're a dirt bag, Ethan. And that's all there is to it.

Ethan: She was out with me last night! NOT YOU!

Nat: You think I planned on being there and seeing you? I was going home, Ethan. And you know what I saw? You doing what you always do and hurting some innocent girl. A piece advice for you: if a girl's not interested, take the hint, and take a walk.

Ethan: It was none of your business! You kill me! You walk around like you're the shit, but really you're an asshole! A cocky asshole! That's all you ever were, Wolff! And its all you'll ever be! You think your friends really give a shit about you? They don't! They're using you! Just like these bitches that pay attention to you out here! You think they actually like you? They just wanna fuck you and brag about it! And I guarantee that if you didn't look the way you do, they wouldn't even look your pathetic ass way! That's all you are to them! A pretty face and a walking dick! They don't give a shit about you and they don't really love you! They never will! And guess what? If she actually pays attention to you too, then she's no different from all these other hoes out here! 'Cause she just wants to fuck you, just like them! And you're just a pretty face and a walking dick to her, too! Deal with that!

Nat: *just smiles and chuckles* Maybe you're right about all that. I'm serious. You may be. But, its not gonna change me.

Ethan: Deep down, you already know I'm right. And I pray that you spend the rest of your fucking life being lied to. 'Cause that's all bitches will ever do to you. They could tell you they love you a million times and those words will never be real. *glaring at him* Face it, everything and everyone around you is fake. And they always be.

Nat: Like I said, its not gonna change me.

Ethan: Don't let me catch your ass slipping, Wolff. 'Cause the second I do, you're DEAD! *storms out of the class*

Nat: *chuckles* Whatever, dude.

Allie: He just threatened you and your smiling?

Nat: Not letting someone win is still walking around with a smile on your face. *chuckles* Come on, small town. You never back down. From anyone.

Allie: But everything he just said to you-

Nat: Is irrelevant. *chuckles* You think I give a shit about what he says to me? I don't. He says it to get to me. But he doesn't phase me. He does not win. I can't change who I am and I don't want to. I love myself. And I love my friends.

Christian: We've been rolling with Nat since we were all in pull ups. *chuckles* We loved him long before we ever even knew about his real life. Ethan's just a jealous prick who wishes he was Nat.

Allie: Why did you defend me? *looking at Nat*

Nat: Why not? *chuckles* Look, try not to analyze everything that I do. I'm a nice guy, you're a nice girl. I was just doing the nice thing. Its all good, small town. *chuckles at her, then sits back in his seat and starts talking to his friends*

Allie: *stunned*

Kristina: Completely throws you off guard, huh?

Allie: You think? *sarcastically*

Kristina: *laughs* At least he's honest.

Allie: Seriously, what is his deal?

Kristina: *chuckles* Allie, enough. Just get to know him and you figure it out. 'Cause I seriously have no clue what you mean. *chuckling and shaking her head* (The teacher comes back in the room.)

Ms. Chelsea: Hey, guys. Sorry. Had to run to the office. Does anyone know what's up with Ethan? He looked angry. *chuckles*

Nat: Let's just say, he had to vent. *chuckles* His date last night didn't uh- quite go his way last night.

Nat's friends: *chuckle and fist bump each other*

Ms. Chelsea: *scoffs and chuckles* Oh, Jesus. He'll get over it. What poor girl did he try to rope this time?

Nat: I'd let her come out on her own. *chuckles*

Ms. Chelsea: *giggles* Right. Thank you, Nat.

Nat: *winks at her*

Ms. Chelsea: *giggles again* OK, to the assignment. You guys are going to need partners for this one. This is a project.

Major: Can we pick?

Ms. Chelsea: *chuckles* Because I know most of you will be irresponsible and pick someone to goof off with and lag around with, I will be choosing. Sorry, Major. *chuckles again*

Major: Aw man.

Evan: I pick Allie!

Nat and his friends: *laugh*

Ms. Chelsea: Did you not hear me say I'm picking partners, Evan?

Nat: Wow, Evan. Your buddy Ethan couldn't get in, you figure you got it now, huh? *chuckling*

The Guys: *chuckle and laugh hilariously*

Evan: Fuck off, Nat!

Nat: *chuckles and puts his hands up innocently* Hey, I'm just saying. I mean, Ethan's your best friend, right? Apparently he seems to really have a thing for her. Now you're just gonna move in on his crush? *giggles* I mean, whatever. Hey. Do you, man.

Evan: And fuck you, man! He failed! That's not my problem!

Ms. Chelsea: Evan, watch your mouth or go to the office! Enough!

Evan: You never yell at him!

Ms. Chelsea: He's not the one cussing! Enough!

Evan: *growls*

Random Guy: Can I work with Allie?

Another Random Guy: Can I?

Another Random Guy: No way! I want her!

Christian: Dios mio! What is happening? *starts giggling*

Nat: *giggles too and lays his head back, laughing*

Christian: *pats Nat shoulder and laughs with him*

Ms. Chelsea: *chuckles* I swear, you two are a mess. To knock this requesting out, Allie will be working with Nat. There. Problem solved.

Random girls: What? No!

Nat and his friends: *crack up laughing*

Ms. Chelsea: *chuckles at the boys* Is there a problem?

Random girl: Why does she get to work with him?

Another random girl: No fair!

Mason: For my babe, I go hard. *deep rapping voice*

Nat and his friends: *crack up laughing harder*

Kristina: *laughing hard* Y'all are childish!

Nat and his friends: *laugh harder*

Ms. Chelsea: *laughing* Y'all are so silly. Nat, did you hear me? Take Allie for me, OK, baby?

Nat: *laughing a little* I got you, Ms. C.

Ms. Chelsea: *giggles* You so silly, boy.

Nat: *laughing* I know. I can't help it.

Ms. Chelsea: *chuckling* OK guys, let's get serious. I'm sure if coach catches you guys acting a fool again, he'll have you running suicides up and down the halls. And I don't want that. I swear, he's trying to kill you boys sometimes.

Danny: Oh, crap. Guys, let's stop playing. *chuckling*

The Guys: Word. *chuckling, they sit up and get serious*

Ms. Chelsea: *chuckles* Alright. Christian, I want you to take Kristina.

Christian: Excelente. *winks at Kristina*

Kristina: *giggles*

Ms. Chelsea: *chuckles* Danny, you work with Dana. Brayden, you take Brandi. Ryder, I want you to work with Mia. Mason and Major, you can work with our lady twins, Ana and Ava. Dante, I want you to work with Asia. Max, you take Sam. Stiles, you can work with Leah. Raymond, you work with Drew. Trent, you can work with Bryan. Meaghan, Ashley, and Brittany, you work with Gina, Ben, and Casey, in that order. Peyton, Taylor, and Michael, you work with Justin, Corey, and Sarah, in that order. Evan, you and Ethan can work together. And that's it.

Stiles: So, what is our big photography project this time?

Ms. Chelsea: We're gonna put yearbook on hold for a few weeks and work on actual photography. You guys are gonna show me what beauty in your eyes is. I wanna see what actually catches you guys' eyes. Then, I want you to add tags to it, describing what it is to you and why you like it. By the end of the school year, you guys will have composed a photographic journal. And this assignment is important, because it will sum up your grade for the year. But, the first part of this assignment is due by the end of the 1st 9 weeks. Next week, I'll be checking your portfolios to see what you've gathered. And I'll be checking portfolios every two weeks. So, make sure you're keeping up with this assignment. Both you and your partner should be taking photos every day. Tomorrow, we'll be taking a walk to central park. And I want you guys to snap some photos. The reason I partnered you guys up is because you'll be sharing a camera. You'll also be learning from each other. And teaching each other. So, I hope you don't mind getting to know each other for the year. Of course, you'll have some side assignments, but nothing you guys can't handle. Any questions?

Class: No.

Ms. Chelsea: Alright. One from each group, come up and get a camera. (People from each group go up to the teacher and get a camera, then go sit back down.)

Nat: Well, small town, I guess we'll be seeing a bit of each other. I hope that's OK.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Yeah.

Nat: *chuckles at her* I won't bug you. Promise. However, I do have a 5.3 GPA and I'd like to maintain it. *fake nerdy snobby voice*

Allie: *laughs and nods*

Nat: *just smiles his cute smile and winks at her* (When homeroom is over, everyone moves on to their next class and so forth. Nat didn't have to be in English class again, so he chose to go to the school gym and get a workout in. Allie was disappointed that he wasn't in there with her. She was also annoyed because guys were hitting on her. After English, Allie met up with Kristina and they headed to lunch. After they picked up their food, they went and sat with the guys. Sky was also at the table.)

David: So, peeps, how's your day been?

The Guys: Same as always. *chuckle*

Sky: Mine has been pretty OK.

Kristina: Mine too.

Allie: Can't complain.

David: We heard you had quite a few admirers in homeroom today. *chuckles*

Thomas: And a few haters. *chuckles*

The Guys: *laugh a little*

Allie: Most uncomfortable morning ever.

Max: Well, you're hot. So, its gonna happen. *chuckles*

Allie: *groans*

Brayden: We heard Ethan struck out last night, too.

Allie: I'd actually prefer not to talk about that. Or him. Ever.

The Guys: *laugh*

Brayden: *chuckling* Understandable. I wouldn't wanna recall that either.

Allie: Why does Nat always disappear after lunch?

David: He goes to work, for one.

Stiles: For two, he only has 4 classes.

Allie: What? How?

Stiles: He has enough credits to graduate this year. *chuckles*

Allie: Are you serious?

Stiles: Yeah. *chuckles*

Allie: He's that smart?

Stiles: Yes. *chuckles* He's gifted. He's been that way since elementary. You'd be surprised.

Allie: Wow. (A girl walks up to the table. Its one of Nat's ex girlfriends, Raven.)

Christian: He's not here, Raven. *annoyed*

Raven: Then where is he?

Christian: We don't know. We came to eat. Same as you. We just sat down.

Raven: Christian, you're his God brother. I know you know exactly where to find him. Stop fucking around.

Christian: Even if I could tell you exactly where to find him, which I can't, what would you want him for anyway?

Raven: I need to talk to him!

Kristina: OK, well he doesn't wanna talk to you. None of you.

Ryder: Jesus, you're looking for him, Bianca's looking for him, Katrina's looking for him-

Stiles: And apparently you all wanna talk to him. *snide smirk*

Raven: Damn it, Stiles! Fuck off! I don't have time for you today!

Christian: Look, Raven, he doesn't want anything to do with you guys anymore. So you might as well leave him alone. He's done.

Raven: He broke up with me! Not the other way around!

Christian: For a reason. Let him go. Look, you're not getting shit from us. You might as well leave too.

Raven: Where is he?!

Kristina: Bye, Raven!

Raven: Kristina, stay the fuck out of this!

Kristina: How about I don't and you leave him alone? He's done with you! All of you! Go the fuck on somewhere!

Raven: Let's be clear about something: I hate you! I know he was screwing you behind my back, too!

Kristina: And that right there is why he dumped your ass. I feel sorry for you. All of y'all, actually.

Raven: *growls and storms off*

Kristina: Jealous bitch.

The Guys: *laugh* (Nat sneaks up on the table, crouching next to Allie.)

Nat: Yo!

Allie: *jumps* What the fu-!

The Guys, Kristina, and Sky: *laugh*

Nat: Raven left? *chuckles*

Christian: *chuckling* Yeah.

Nat: *stands up* Thank you. *looks at Allie and giggles* Sorry about that, small town. Did I scare you?

Allie: *playfully smacks his arm* Ass!

Nat: *laughs and holds his arm* Ow! Easy, sweetheart. I gotta play with that.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Don't sneak up on me like that.

Nat: Noted. *chuckles* How was English?

Allie: You bailed on me.

Nat: What? *chuckles* Not at all. I finished up my assignment yesterday, so I was good.

Allie: You still could've kept me company. Or how about helping me finish assignments dumb early, genius? *smirking a bit*

Nat: *smirks cutely and suddenly straddles the bench, sitting front ways next to her* How about I keep you company now, and you fix that smart ass mouth to ask me what you wanna ask me, for real?

Allie: *bites her lip, with shy smile*

The Guys, Sky, and Kristina: Whooo! *teasing*

Kristina: OK, Papì! I see you, baby! Go head!

Allie: *biting her lip, smiling, and blushing*

Nat: *sexy smile* What's up, small town?

Allie: *still biting her lip, smiling, and blushing* Study date?

Nat: I need a time and a place. *sexy smile*

Allie: *smiling and blushing* Are you doing anything after school? Work?

Nat: Actually, I'm off today. *cute smile* After school it is. See, now? That wasn't so hard, was it? *super cute smile*

Allie: *blushes and hides her face, smiling big*

The Guys, Kristina, and Sky: *laugh at her*

Nat: *chuckles and pokes her side* Hey, hey. You still have company.

Allie: *peeks at him through her fingers and giggles*

Nat: *chuckles at her* (They all sit and eat lunch together, talking, and laughing. Allie and Nat goof around with each other and talk a bit, getting to know each other. After lunch, Nat disappears the way he always does, while everyone else goes to their last two classes. After school, Allie meets up with Kristina and Nat's friends, by the school parking lot.)

Kristina: Did you drive here?

Allie: No, my mom dropped me off. She picks me up, too. I don't get my car until next year.

Kristina: Awesome. I drive my mom's car. She never goes anywhere and she's always using my dad's.

Allie: I figured. *chuckles*

Kristina: So, where is this study date taking place?

Allie: Uh, I don't know. I guess we're gonna figure that out. Wherever the hell he is. *chuckles*

Kristina: Yeah, we have no clue either. *chuckles* He's usually in the weight room. But I know he probably already got his workout in, during 5th period.

Allie: Yeah. (Meanwhile, Nat sneaks up behind Allie.)

Nat: Woof!

Allie: *shrieks a bit and jumps* What the fuck?

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *laughing* You kiss your mother with that mouth, small town?

Allie: *sees its him and softens a bit, then laughs a little* You ass! *throws her jacket at him playfully*

Nat: *catches it and laughs* I was just saying hi.

Allie: You barked in my ear!

Nat: There was a puppy nearby. *giggling*

The Guys and Kristina: *laugh again*

Allie: *laughs a little and shakes her head* You are a butt.

Nat: You wanna grab me? *smirks*

The Guys and Kristina: *laugh again*

Allie: *laughs* Omg, shut up! Where are we hanging at?

Nat: Your date, your pick, small town. *chuckles*

Allie: My place it is. *chuckles* Let's go, animal boy.

Nat: *chuckles* You're down to walk?

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles* I don't mind catching the bus either.

Nat: Cool. *chuckles and picks up his skateboard* Lead the way.

Allie: I'll call you later, Kris.

Kristina: OK, babe. Be good. *kisses her cheek and hugs her*

Allie: You too. *chuckles*

Nat: Later, bras. See you at practice.

The Guys: Alright, Tikki! Later! (Allie and Nat head off and walk to the bus stop. When the bus arrives, Allie and Nat use their student passes and get on. They ride to Allie's neighborhood and get off a couple blocks away. When they get to Allie's place, they go up to her door and she lets them in, closing the door behind Nat. She takes Nat's skateboard and leaves it by the door.)

Allie: You have to take your shoes off. My mom hates shoes on the carpet.

Nat: *takes his high tops off and sits them neatly by the door* Yes ma'am.

Allie: *takes her shoes off* You hungry?

Nat: I could go for a snack.

Allie: Anything specific?

Nat: Whatever you feel like serving, milady. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles a bit* Fruit it is.

Nat: I love fruit.

Allie: Follow me. *smiling* (She leads Nat to the kitchen and goes in the fridge. She pulls out a big bowl of fruit and grabs some waters.)

Allie: We can study in my room. This way.

Nat: I'll grab your bag for you.

Allie: Thanks.

Nat: *grabs Allie's bag and follows her to her room* (Allie leads Nat up some stairs, down a small hallway and into a room. The room is spacious, the walls are painted light green, and the room is decorated with posters and pictures.)

Nat: Nice room. Nice place, too.

Allie: Thanks. *sits the fruit bowl on her desk and the waters*

Nat: This is a very bright green. Let me guess- green is your favorite color.

Allie: Correct. *chuckles*

Nat: 10 points for me. *chuckles* You've got a pretty nice sized bed.

Allie: Its just queen sized. I love it.

Nat: I bet. *chuckles* Where can I sit?

Allie: Anywhere you want.

Nat: The desk would be cool.

Allie: Grab that second office chair. *points to the corner by the the door*

Nat: *sees the chair, pulls it up, and sits down* You've got a nice view in here, huh?

Allie: Yeah. Its pretty cool.

Nat: I know. I've got a pretty nice view, too.

Allie: Really?

Nat: Yeah. *notices a few boxes around her room* Looks like you still have some unpacking.

Allie: Just pictures and stuff.

Nat: I see you're into collages.

Allie: Yeah. Its like having my friends and family all together.

Nat: That's sweet. *checking out her pictures* These are beautiful.

Allie: Thanks.

Nat: Did you take any of these?

Allie: A few. I'm not really all that pro with cameras.

Nat: Oh yeah, speaking of cameras. *gets up and goes over to his book bag, getting his Nikon camera out of it*

Allie: That wasn't the camera we got in class.

Nat: Well, no. This is mine. *chuckles* Nikon's are the best.

Allie: Looks expensive.

Nat: So does this condo. *chuckles*

Allie: Touché. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles and gets up, then goes over to the window wall, where he's got a beautiful view of the city* Perfect. *holds up his camera and snaps a couple photos, then goes back to the chair and sits, looking at the photos he just took*

Allie: Can I see?

Nat: *shows her*

Allie: Wow.

Nat: One candid, one still.

Allie: You're pretty good at this.

Nat: Its kind of my job to be. *chuckles*

Allie: What? You're into photography?

Nat: Yeah, a little. Just a small little hustle, that's all.

Allie: So, what? You actually have a job in photography?

Nat: Yeah, part time type thing. You ready?

Allie: What do you photograph?

Nat: I'm not gonna tell you all that, yet.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Why not?

Nat: Because, small town, you might judge me a little too early. *slight smile*

Allie: No I won't.

Nat: Yes you will. *chuckles* Ladies always do.

Allie: Come on. Just tell me.

Nat: Why do you wanna know?

Allie: I thought we were getting to know each other?

Nat: My job doesn't necessarily define me, now does it? *chuckles*

Allie: I know it doesn't. But, I still wanna know.

Nat: How about you take a little more time to get to me, and then I'll tell you? *cute smile*

Allie: So, can you tell me your other job?

Nat: My actual one? No. Not yet. *chuckles* You'll definitely jump the gun there.

Allie: Nat! *whines*

Nat: Allie! *mimics her and laughs a little*

Allie: *playfully smacks his leg* You're a butt.

Nat: Evidently you like hanging out with this butt. *chuckles*

Allie: *smiles shyly* So? Shut up. *playfully nudges him*

Nat: *chuckles* Come on. Let's get to work, small town. *goes in his book bag*

Allie: *goes in her book bag too, and pulls out her work*

Nat: What's the address on this place?

Allie: 3000 Tower Street. (Made up, btw.)

Nat: *types something on his phone* Oh. I was right. You are a few blocks from me.

Allie: I am?

Nat: Yeah, I don't live too far from you.

Allie: Where do you live?

Nat: Well, you'll have to find that out yourself. *chuckles*

Allie: No fair. You know where I live.

Nat: *chuckles* Because you brought me here. What? *giggling*

Allie: *nudges him* Shut up. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *chuckles* Is it always gonna be like this between us?

Nat: I hope so. *winks at her, with a cute smile*

Allie: *just smiles* You are so childish.

Nat: *chuckles* Isn't that what friends do? Annoy the hell out of each other and help each other out? I mean, we are friends, right?

Allie: Definitely friends. *smiles at him*

Nat: Cool. *smiles too* Well, my friend, lets finish your assignment dumb early.

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: You looking forward to central park tomorrow?

Nat: Oh yeah. I love central park. Its an awesome place to hang. I take my dog there every day. She loves it.

Allie: Speaking of dogs! Uh oh! *jumps up and runs off*

Nat: Huh? *confused* (5 minutes later, Allie comes back, with a small dog following her. Its Chloe. She sees Nat and starts barking and growling at him.)

Nat: Hey, cutie! *chuckles, stands up, and sits on the floor* Hey!

Chloe: *walks up to him and starts sniffing him, still growling*

Nat: I'm OK. *sticks his hand out for her to sniff* See? I'm OK. It's OK.

Chloe: *sniffs his hand and nuzzles against it, with a soft growl*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Come here. *gently picks her up and holds her in his arms* You're a cutie. *pets her softly* What's your name, huh? *cute, soft, baby voice*

Allie: *giggles, surprised at Nat* Her name's Chloe.

Nat: Hi, Chloe. My name's Nat. And I love doggies. *still petting Chloe* You're a sweet little doggie, aren't you?

Chloe: *licks Nat's face affectionately*

Nat: *giggles* Aww, yeah. Who's a sweet little girl? You are.

Allie: *surprised chuckle* Amazing. She never takes to a guy so quickly. Especially not ones I bring home. She can't stand them.

Nat: Well, maybe 'cause she knows they're really assholes. Huh, cutie? *looking at Chloe*

Chloe: *barks in reply and smiles*

Nat: *giggles* Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. *pets her* You're so fluffy! *slowly gets up, holding Chloe and sits in the chair again* I think my dog would like you. She loves making friends.

Allie: What's your dog's name?

Nat: E.T.

Allie: E.T.?

Nat: It was our favorite movie at the time, so we named her E.T. *chuckles* Don't laugh at my dog's name.

Allie: *giggles* Not at all. I think its cute.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. (They get started on homework and Nat helps Allie finish all of her homework early. A few hours passed, before Nat had to leave for football practice. Allie was left in her house, smiling the whole time, thinking about Nat and the fun they had. She calls Kristina as promised and they talk about Allie's study date. Eventually, night time arrives and everyone goes to bed. The next day, everyone arrives at school, fresh and dressed. Nat's homeroom class walks to central park for their project portfolio. Nat is walking with his friends and Allie is walking with Kristina.)


	6. Chapter 6

Kristina: You're telling me Chloe actually liked him?

Allie: She loved him. She fell asleep in his arms, cuddled in his chest and everything. I mean, she never left his side. It was amazing.

Kristina: *chuckles* Well, I'm not surprised. Nat really loves animals and he has a good affect on them. He especially loves dogs. I'm just surprised at Chloe. I mean, usually she tries to eat all your boyfriends.

Allie: Exactly! That's why it just stunned me.

Kristina: Sounds like the study date went more than OK.

Allie: It was awesome. He is so much fun. And he's so smart. I don't why, but I find that so sexy.

Kristina: *laughs* Intelligence is very sexy.

Allie: And Omg, we're studying Thomas Hardy in AP English. He actually knows Thomas Hardy! It's his favorite literature writer! He talked so passionately about it. He talks so passionately about everything.

Kristina: I know. Its beautiful. *chuckles*

Allie: And the best part about yesterday, was that he literally got me finished with all my homework for the week. I even got extra credit for getting it in early! I have an A+ in all my classes!

Kristina: *laughs* You sound like a bigger nerd than him.

Allie: Kris, he is so awesome! *jumps up and down*

Kristina: *laughs and holds her shoulders down* Calm yourself, Alexandra. I know he's awesome. I've told you that several times. By the way, are you coming out with us this weekend?

Allie: Out? Again? Didn't you guys just have a party last weekend?

Kristina: *chuckles* We party every weekend. Its a way for us to blow off steam, after a hard week of school. You see academics are no joke here.

Allie: No kidding. *exhales*

Kristina: Yeah. *chuckles* But, this weekend is the school's first game of the season. We're gonna party at the twins' place, after the game.

Allie: Even if you lose?

Kristina: *chuckles* We're not gonna lose. We've been undefeated for the last 2 years.

Allie: Let me guess- because of a certain team captain? *chuckles*

Kristina: Him and the guys. *chuckles* Trust me, they are no joke on the field.

Allie: I don't doubt that.

Kristina: You're coming to the game, right?

Allie: I don't know.

Kristina: Aw, come on. It's not like you'll be alone. Besides, the guys would want you there. (Suddenly, Nat comes up between Kristina and Allie, and puts his arms around their shoulders.)

Nat: That is right, small town. I know you're coming to the game, right?

Allie: Is that a request? *slight smirk*

Nat: Fuck a request, this is a demand. *chuckles* No way are you gonna be posted at your house all weekend, watching TV or something, sitting on your ass. This is the first game of the season. Everyone's gonna be there. And we're gonna party afterwards. No way are you missing that.

Allie: Since sir is demanding, I guess I have no choice but to go, then, huh? *smart smile*

Nat: *smiles at her* You've got a smart ass mouth. I love it.

Allie: *giggles* Thank you. *cocky grin*

Nat: I see you, small town. I got somethin' for you soon. *smirking*

Allie: Looking forward to it. *smirking*

Kristina: You two are adorable. *chuckles*

Nat: No, what's really adorable is you and Chris. *chuckles*

Kristina: Well, if your god brother would stop playing with me. *chuckles*

Nat: Whoa, whoa! Don't do my boy like that. *chuckles* Let him run his game. Don't be so impatient, mamí.

Kristina: Ugh! *laughs* OK!

Nat: Good girl. *chuckles* I'll let you ladies get back to your conversation.

Allie: Actually, I wanted to talk to you, too.

Kristina: And, I was gonna go harass Christian. *winks*

Nat: Oh, OK. Go ahead, mamí. *chuckles*

Kristina: See you guys in a second. *goes back to Christian*

Nat: So, what's up, small town? What did you wanna talk about?

Allie: We can't just talk for fun? *chuckles*

Nat: Oh, you wanna play the "get to know me" game, again. Alright. *chuckles, with a sexy smile*

Allie: *giggles* I had fun yesterday.

Nat: As did I. How does it feel being homework free for the week?

Allie: Awesome. *chuckles*

Nat: I know right? In the mean time, I've got nothin' but extra time.

Allie: To what? Work out, big show? *chuckles*

Nat: *flexes playfully, with a cute smile* Hey, I gotta maintain this body.

Allie: *giggles* OK.

Nat: What about you? Why don't you get into a little something here? Like cheer leading again?

Allie: I don't know.

Nat: Trust me, you'd fit right in.

Allie: All I've heard you guys do is complain about the cheerleaders.

Nat: The bad ones. *chuckles* You see we love Sky. Why? Because she's not like the others. She's honest, cute, and just wants real friends. She doesn't strut around all snobby like the others.

Allie: What's the story on her anyway?

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: Why's she so timid and shy?

Nat: Anxiety, sort of. When Sky first got here, she didn't speak to anyone. She had just moved from California. She was always shy and scared, and people bullied her. Thought she was weird because she never really talked. And she would always eat lunch in an empty room, by herself. Cheer leading is significant for her, because its something her mom did, before she died. She was nationally ranked and she taught Sky everything she knew about it. Sky loved her mom so much, that she got into cheer leading every chance she got. Because she wants to be like her mom. Be as great as her mom was. She feels close to her mom when she's cheer leading. Other than that, Sky keeps a pretty low profile. One day, some of the junior football players were bullying her in the gym. You see that for someone as attractive as Sky, she's pretty quiet. Not to mention, crazy smart, so people pegged her as a nerd. Guys liked her, but were too embarrassed to admit it. So, instead, they tortured her. I hate bullies. So, I went out there and helped her, with Christian. We invited her to hang with us and we've protected her ever since. Sky's a sweet girl who just needed friends. And moving away from everything you've ever known was something I understood. So, we understood each other. And we've been together ever since. Sky misses California just like I do.

Allie: *surprised* Oh, wow. Poor Sky.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* People still pick on her from time to time, but we got her. They only do it because she hangs with us and because I pay attention to her.

Allie: People don't like that you're friends with her?

Nat: No. Because they think Sky is a nobody. Its mostly girls that don't like her.

Allie: Because you pay attention to her and not them.

Nat: Exactly. We don't let it bother us, though. *chuckles a bit* I pick my own friends.

Allie: Right. *smiles at him*

Nat: Honestly, you might just wanna steer clear of me too.

Allie: Why?

Nat: Because girls are gonna hate you, too. I doubt you're the type to deal with enemies.

Allie: Just like you, I pick my own friends.

Nat: *chuckles* OK, small town. I see you.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: You're pretty brave.

Allie: Thanks. I try to be. *smiles*

Nat: I'm not mad. *chuckles* I love a tough girl. Its one of the reasons I fell in love with Kristina. That's a bad ass Bronx babe.

Allie: *laughs a little* Don't I know it. That's my bad bitch.

Nat: *laughs a little* I like that. You two are pretty tight, huh?

Allie: As ever. She's the sister I never had.

Nat: You don't have siblings? No little brother or sister, big brother, big sister?

Allie: No. I'm an only child.

Nat: Oh. Wow. *surprised* I thought you had siblings.

Allie: Nope. It's just me and my mom. And Chloe.

Nat: Wow. Well, feel free to look at the guys and me as your goofy ass brothers, anytime. *cute smile*

Allie: *just smiles at him* (Thinking: I don't wanna look at you as my brother. I think I like you a little too much for that. I can't be attracted to someone I call a brother. No way, big show. I like you. A lot.)

Nat: I take it you like hanging with us?

Allie: I love hanging with you guys. You're so funny.

Nat: *chuckles* We're just a bunch of clowns.

Allie: Doesn't bother me. *smiles*

Nat: *chuckles and holds up his camera* You ready to snap some pictures?

Allie: *smiling* Yeah.

Nat: And just to make sure, you are coming to the game this Friday, right?

Allie: *chuckles* Yes, I will be there.

Nat: Cool. I promise, you'll be entertained.

Allie: Well, big show, I don't doubt that. *cute smile*

Nat: *laughs a little* (They get into the park and start taking a few pictures. Nat and Allie talked to each other the whole time. Allie also secretly snapped a few pretty pictures of Nat. After 40 minutes, the class walked back to the school and went to their next classes. In 5th period, Nat didn't go since he had finished his work and Allie was excused from class, too. Allie decided to wander the halls and ended up going to the top floor, where the school gym was. The walls were made of glass, so she could see right inside. She saw Nat inside, doing some gymnast exercises, while music was playing out loud on the stereo. He was listening to Imagine Dragons. Allie stayed where Nat wouldn't see her and watched him. Nat was so focused and in perfect form. He was also a little sweaty. He's wearing gray Under Armor shorts, black Nikes, and his sleeveless wrestling shirt. Allie watched him the entire workout, and even snapped a few pictures of him. When Nat's done, he walks over to the stereo, turns it off, unplugs his phone, grabs his towel, then wipes his face, neck, and arms. Then, he pulls off his shirt, and heads out of the gym doors, after grabbing his water bottle. Allie watches Nat go down the opposite hallway and step into the elevator. After a few minutes, she goes down after him. Nat went straight to the boys locker room. Allie watched him disappear inside. Then, she decided to go into the gym. Nat showered for 20 minutes, got dressed, fixed up his hair, and came out of the locker room, through the gym. He finds Allie shooting a basketball.)

Nat: Whoa. *chuckles* What are you doing here?

Allie: *holds the ball and smiles* Hey. Free time, same as you. I saw you go into the locker room.

Nat: Oh, yeah. Shower. Had to freshen up. Just left the gym.

Allie: I figured. *chuckles*

Nat: What'd you do this whole period?

Allie: Nothing really. Kind of just wandered.

Nat: Oh. Do you still have my camera?

Allie: Safe and sound in my bag. *points to her bag on the bleachers*

Nat: Awesome. *looks at his smart watch* Well, it looks like there's still 25 minutes to kill. In that case, I think I'll go check something out. I'll let you get back to shooting. Later, small town. *starts to walk off*

Allie: Wait.

Nat: *stops and turns around* What's up?

Allie: What are you going to check out?

Nat: Just some stuff for the game. Make sure stuff is ready. Captain duties. *shrugs* Why?

Allie: Mind some company?

Nat: You wanna hang with me?

Allie: Well, why not? I mean, we'll be going to lunch next anyway.

Nat: Oh, yeah. OK.

Allie: *chuckles* Lead the way, captain.

Nat: *smiles cutely and leads the way*

Allie: *jogs and grabs her bag, then follows Nat* (They go to Coach Adam's office, then outside to the football field, then to the equipment room. The bell rings some time after and Nat and Allie head to lunch.)

Allie: How's your day been?

Nat: Same as always- mellow. You?

Allie: Pretty chill.

Nat: Cool.

Allie: What are you doing after school?

Nat: Work and practice. Same as always. You?

Allie: Sitting on my ass, in front of the TV.

Nat: *chuckles* Excellent.

Allie: *laughs a little* Can I ask a question?

Nat: Sure.

Allie: Why do you work?

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: Well, the guys were talking about how you have a job and all, but David was saying he didn't understand why you were working, since your parents have money.

Nat: *chuckles* Try not to read all into everything David says. He's an idiot. Look, he's right. My parents do have money. My entire families do, actually. But, that has nothing to do with me. I don't necessarily have to work, but I want to. I like being independent. Doing my own thing, you know? I work because I like making my own money. Because I can't just sit around all day. Because eventually, we all have to start working at some point, right? *looks at her, with a soft smile*

Allie: Yeah, I guess.

Nat: Yeah. So, I got a job and it's actually not so bad.

Allie: Respected.

Nat: How about you? What's your life like?

Allie: Probably not as vast as yours. *chuckles* My mom works for American Express, so she makes pretty good money. I grew up in a pretty good fair sized home, in ground pool, that type of stuff. My family has a bit of money. So, life is good. Has been good.

Nat: Cool. So, you're not one of those snotty rich kid types, are you?

Allie: Of course not.

Nat: Good.

Allie: You don't like that?

Nat: No. *chuckles a bit* Seriously, what do you think I am?

Allie: I don't know. Obviously, I'm trying not to assume. But, I really wanna know. I do.

Nat: *looks at her* Why?

Allie: I don't know. *looking at him* Maybe I like you.

Nat: *chuckles* Why would you like me?

Allie: Like you said, you're a nice guy. And I see that.

Nat: Do you?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: So, why assume I'm some type of stuck up, conceited jock? *chuckles*

Allie: Its just a force of habit. I've dated guys with status like yours.

Nat: News flash, Small Town, all of us aren't the same. Like I said, you gotta expect the unexpected sometimes.

Allie: I'll work on that.

Nat: Please do. *chuckles* Look, I get it. Consistent disappointment. Kinda diminishes your optimism.

Allie: *looks at him* It's exactly that.

Nat: But you shouldn't take it out on everyone. Trust me. Otherwise, you could knock away something good coming your way. And you don't wanna miss out on anything good, when all you've dealt with is bad.

Allie: Yeah. *looking at him*

Nat: *looks at her* Don't let the past get to you. You live for now.

Allie: You are just..

Nat: What?

Allie: Insanely unexpected.

Nat: I aim for unexpected. *chuckles* Look, don't think you have me all figured out. 'Cause you don't. Not yet, anyway. *chuckles* And you're nowhere near close.

Allie: Is that right? *slight smirk*

Nat: Yes it is, Small Town. *chuckles*

Allie: Guess I'll have to do something about that, then. *slight smirk*

Nat: *smiling* What'd you have in mind?

Allie: A study course. *smirking*

Nat: *smiles a bit more* Sounds interesting. What's it called?

Allie: I think I'll call it Wolffie 101. *smirking*

Nat: *laughs and smiles at her* Sounds like my kind of course.

Allie: *giggles* (They get to the cafeteria and find their friends. Nat runs outside to grab his lunch from his mom, then comes back to the cafeteria and sits down.)


	7. Chapter 7

Christian: You're at lunch on time. Impressive. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Shut up. So, agenda.

Stiles: Right. So, its straight to the twins' house, after the game. They've got the drinks and everyone else has snacks. They also ordered carry out. Their parents are gone for the weekend, up in Albany.

Nat: Everything set for the bonfire?

Mason and Major: Definitely.

Nat: Awesome.

Thomas: And you gotta get everyone turned up for game day, Friday. *grinning at Nat*

Nat: I got that. *winks and chuckles*

Christian: Oh yeah, this week is gonna be a good one. *chuckles*

Stiles: Damn right. *chuckles*

David: LETS HIT IT, GET IT!

Nat and The Guys: GET IT! *high five each other and laugh* (So, the week goes by normally for Nat and his friends. Everyone showed up to school, did their thing, hung out, and ran their after school schedules. Nat and Allie also hung out with each other during school, too. They talked, got to know more about each other, and even goofed around. Nat was always making Allie laugh. Friday, everyone showed up excited and in a good mood. All of the football players were wearing their jerseys. Right now, Nat is in homeroom with his friends, Kristina, and Allie.)

Ms. Chelsea: So, are you guys excited for the game tonight?

The Guys: HELL YEAH!

Ms. Chelsea: *laughs* Easy, boys.

Christian: Headed straight for the championship again! With The Alpha leading us to infinity and beyond! *jumps on Nat's back*

The Guys: Ooo Rah!

Nat: *wolf howl*

The Guys: *wolf howl*

Ms. Chelsea: *giggles and claps excitedly* I love it! (Suddenly someone bursts into the classroom, startling everyone but the football players. It was Coach Adams, holding a football and grinning.)

Coach Adams: *wolf howl*

Nat and His Friends: *wolf howl*

Coach Adams: *excited laugh* Are my boys ready?!

Nat and His Friends: Ooo Rah!

Coach Adams: *laughs* That's what I'm talking about! Hit It!

Nat and His Friends: LET'S GET IT!

Classroom: *cheers* (The next few periods go by casually, until lunch. Allie and Kristina were sitting at their usual table, waiting for the guys, until they came marching in, dancing. Suddenly, they climb on top of the lunch room table, in the center of the cafeteria.)

Nat: HUNTER HIGH..! GIVE ME THAT BEAT ONE MORE TIME!

Whole Cafeteria: *pounds the table with a beat and starts dancing* AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE!

Nat and His Friends: *dance too* (Nat and the football players do their chant and have the cafeteria go along. Everyone gets turned up and dances in the cafeteria for a while, then sits and eats their lunch.)

Allie: That was entertaining. *surprised*

Christian: What? Holy Cross doesn't get down like that? *chuckles*

Allie: No, its more of a proper, appropriate type of chant. Not as turned up as that one you guys just did. Remember, it is a Catholic school.

Christian: *chuckles* True, but you guys could still have a little fun with it. No harm in chanting.

Allie: True. You guys really get pumped for sports around here.

Sky: Undefeated champs for the last 3 years. *chuckles* Sports season is the best. That's where all the fun is.

Allie: Also true.

David: This season is gonna be awesome as fuck. I am too stoked.

Allie: Who are you guys playing tonight?

Thomas: Gators. They suck. *chuckles*

Kanaan: Same start to every season. Our first opponent.

Allie: Who are your biggest rivals?

Christian: That would be the Irish, up in Rochester. Aquinas institute. They used to be the state's top team, until we beat them for the first time 3 years ago. *chuckles and fist bumps Nat*

Nat: *chuckles and continues chewing his food*

Christian: Now, they can't stand us. All because we're a city team. They think they're better than us and they're sick as fuck that they lost to a city team.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: *finishes his food and chuckles* Anyway, I gotta jet bras. See you later. *gets up*

David: Where are you going?

Nat: Project. Something I'm working on over in the science department. I'll see you guys before practice. *winks and walks off*

David: Damn it. I hate it when he gives himself homework.

Christian: That's the future Tony Stark, remember? *chuckles*

David: Yeah yeah yeah. As long as he knows he's not allowed to be too busy for us in the future.

Christian: I'm sure he'll register that. *chuckles*

David: Seriously. He's always got some damn invention going on.

Kristina: You know engineering is his thing. So is science and technology.

David: Yeah yeah. I know.

Allie: That's what he wants to do? Something with science, engineering and technology?

Danny: Yeah, it's pretty much his calling. He's been a prodigy in the three since he was 5. You'd be surprised what he can make.

Christian: *doing something on his phone* Here. Check this out. This was 7th grade. *shows Allie something on his phone* The science fair.

Allie: *looks at a picture of a young Nat, standing with a remote control in his hands, standing between two autonomous robot arms* Whoa. *shocked* He built those?

Christian: Yeah. Awesome, right? *chuckles*

Allie: Hell yeah. *surprised* Does he still have those?

Christian: Yeah. He keeps them in his room. He named them Wall-E and M-O.

Allie: *chuckles* Like from the movie Wall-E?

Christian: *chuckles* Yeah. He loved that movie.

Allie: Wow. Where's he plan on going to college?

Christian: His dream school- MIT.

Allie: Oh wow.

Christian: Although he technically already goes to MIT.

Allie: What do you mean?

Danny: He's been in this program for MIT since he was 15. He's technically already a student there. He already has his masters degrees, in all 3. He's working on his doctorate now.

Allie: Holy shit. *shocked*

Danny: *chuckles* Yeah. Awesome right?

Allie: Amazing, actually.

Christian: What about you? What are your plans for college?

Allie: Um.. Miami. Florida International University. My mom kept a residency there, so I actually get to go there for free.

Christian: Awesome. College is expensive as hell.

Allie: Yeah.

Danny: But you take AP classes, right?

Allie: Yeah?

Danny: Why don't you just apply for a scholarship? I'm pretty sure you'd get any one.

Allie: I'm actually thinking about that.

Danny: Cool. What are your majoring in?

Allie: Uh, journalism and I wanna study to be a pediatrician.

Danny: Nice. We actually applied to some schools down in Miami.

Allie: Cool.

Kristina: I don't even see myself leaving NY. I love it here too much. *chuckles*

Christian: I don't see you leaving either. *chuckles* Bronx baby all day.

Kristina: And you know this, baby. *giggles and winks at him*

Christian: *chuckles at her*

Kristina: By the way, you can ride with me to the party, Allz. *to Allie*

Allie: OK. I told mom. She said I'm good to go, as long as I'm back before 10:30.

Kristina: OK, cool. I'm staying for the weekend, anyway.

David: So, Allie, I've got a question for you. And please don't get defensive.

Allie: OK.

David: Are you feelin' my boy or what?

Allie: Who, Nat?

David: Yeah. *chuckles*

Allie: Well, I mean, yeah, I like him and everything. *blushing a bit, with a shy face*

David: Nah, I mean more than just a little like. *chuckles*

Allie: *bites her lip and nods* Y-yeah. I-I do.

David: Already? *chuckles* Honestly, I didn't think he'd be your type.

Allie: What do you mean?

David: I mean, I don't know. He's big, bold, he's got tattoos. I had you pegged as the type to like those kinda shy, kinda silent types.

Allie: I don't care that he has tattoos. And, he is shy. He just doesn't always show it. *smiles a bit*

David: So, you've seen a shy side of him? Something we have never seen on him?

Allie: *nods*

David: Wow. *surprised chuckle*

Stiles: Right? *chuckles*

Christian: Wow, Allie. *chuckles* That's uh..new for him.

Allie: Oh. *blushes*

The Guys: *chuckle at her* Oh man. (They continue to eat their lunch, until the period was over. Afternoon classes went by normally, until the school day was finally over. Nat and his friends went and got ready for their pregame practice and tonight's game. Everyone made their way to the stands and started showing up for the game. Allie and Kristina got their seats, sitting with Cooper and Laura, who decided to come see the game. Nat's parents are also sitting near them, along with Alex, Nyla, and their baby sister Alani. Once the team's practice was over, the game was starting. Both teams made their way onto the field and everyone began cheering. Meanwhile, up in the stands, Kristina and Nat's parents are talking.)

Kristina: Mammá, Uncle Mike, this is my friend Allie and her mom, Laura. They just recently moved here and Allie is new to Hunter High.

Allie: *kind smile* Hi. *waves* I'm Allie.

Polly: *sweet smile* Hi, sweetheart. I'm Polly. Nice to meet you. You're very pretty.

Allie: *shy smile* Thank you.

Michael: *sticks his hand out* Nice to meet you, young lady. I'm Michael.

Allie: *shakes his hand, with a kind smile* Nice to meet you.

Polly: Laura, hi. It's nice to meet you. *sticks out her hand, with a sweet smile*

Laura: Nice to meet you too, Polly. *smiling, she shakes Polly's hand*

Polly: *points to Michael* This is my husband, Michael.

Michael: *smiles* Hi. Nice to meet you, Laura. *shakes her hand*

Laura: *smiles* Nice to meet you too, Michael.

Polly: You just recently moved here to New York?

Laura: Yeah. My job had me transfered.

Polly: Oh, OK. How are you liking it here so far?

Laura: Oh, I love it. It's exciting.

Polly: *chuckles* Quite. Where are you coming from?

Laura: Connecticut. Waterbury.

Polly: Oh. That's a nice little town. I visited a few years ago. Me and a friend went hiking. It's very beautiful.

Laura: Yeah, me and Allie have gone a few times. It is pretty.

Michael: Might take a little adjusting here in New York, huh? *chuckles*

Laura: *chuckles* Oh, absolutely.

Polly: So, how do you know Kristina?

Laura: Oh, her and Allie have been best friends since they were young. They were both into child modeling, here in New York, and that's where they met. They just fell in love and they've been inseparable ever since. *chuckles* Kristina's pretty much my second daughter.

Polly: *chuckles* I say the same thing. She's best friends with my figlio, so that's how she got to be like one of my own. They met in middle school.

Laura: Figlio? Is that a different language?

Polly: Italian. *chuckles*

Laura: Oh, you're Italian? (A.N. Different twist, just go with it. I know they're not really Italian and Hawaiian, but its cool to me to think if they were.)

Polly: Yes. My parents are Italian. From Rome.

Laura: Amazing! Rome is so beautiful! You were actually raised there?

Polly: *chuckles and nods* Mm-hm. There and Indiana. I know. I love Rome so much, too. It's insanely beautiful. You ever been?

Laura: Yeah, me and Allie took a trip there, not too long ago. We loved it.

Polly: Yeah. *chuckles* We spend half the summer there every year. I take my babies there, to connect with their roots.

Laura: That is beautiful. Michael, are you Italian too?

Michael: Uh, no, actually. I'm Hawaiian. *chuckles*

Laura: Seriously?

Michael: Born and raised. *chuckles* There and California. Both my parents, Hawaiian and Polynesian.

Laura: Amazing! Hawaii is such a beautiful place! The people are so beautiful, the culture!

Michael: *chuckles and nods* Thank you. Yeah, I love my Island home. We take our babies there every summer too, so they can connect to those roots as well.

Laura: Goodness, I wanna go to Hawaii so bad. I'm planning on it real soon.

Michael: Oh, you will love it. *chuckles* It's paradise.

Polly: Allie, do you like your new school?

Allie: Oh, yes ma'am. *kind smile*

Polly: I know you've made friends already. Have you met Kristina's knuckle headed boys? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a little* Yes ma'am. They're now my knuckleheads, too.

Polly: *laughs* I figured.

Allie: *laughs*

Michael: So, are you guys here to see a son play or something?

Laura: Oh no. I just thought it'd be nice to come and sit with my baby at her new school's first football game. She says she has some friends on the team. I don't have a son. Allie is my only child.

Polly: She's an only child?

Laura: Yeah.

Polly: Oh. I figured you had a brother or sister or something. I'm sorry. *to Allie*

Allie: Oh no, it's OK.

Polly: You came to support the knuckleheads? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* Yeah, I came to support the knuckleheads.

Polly: *laughs* So did we. And my son, of course.

Laura: Who's your son?

Allie: Yeah?

Polly: Oh, his name is Nat. *chuckles* He's a junior. He's also the team's captain. Number 17. He's my pride and joy. *smiling happily* My sweet sweet boy.

Allie: *heart skips a beat* You're Nat's mom? His parents?

Polly and Michael: *chuckle and nod* Yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura: You know their son, honey?

Allie: Well- *swallows a bit and suddenly sits up straight* Uh, yeah. He's one of my friends. He was the one who helped me with my homework. The one who came over, remember?

Laura: Oh! OK. That was him? I had no idea.

Nyla: She thought Bubby was gay. *chuckles*

Polly: *shocked laugh* What?!

Michael: Wow. *shocked chuckle*

Alex: She thought Bubby was gay?!

Laura: You thought he was gay? *looks at Allie*

Allie: It was an honest stupid question! I am so sorry, if I offended anyone! *blushing, embarrassed*

Kristina and Nyla: *laugh*

Laura: What on earth made you think that?

Allie: It was- I-I- *embarrassed groan* I'll explain later. It was stupid. *blushing* I'm an idiot.

Polly: *chuckling* It's OK, sweetheart. (The game starts. It starts off exciting, with Nat scoring the first touchdown, by doing a side flip over a player from the opposing team, landing right in the end zone. The whole game turns out exciting. Allie has a lot of fun watching her friends and Nat. After two hours, the game is finally over and Hunter High wins by 14 points. Everyone in the stands goes crazy and cheers, then everyone heads home. Allie tells her mom that her and Kristina will be home before 10:30, then they head to the party at Mason and Major's place. Nat and his friends were the last to show up, since they had to freshen up after the game. Nat was looking very smart and sexy. He's wearing black jeans, a grey hooded Under Armor long sleeve shirt, with his sleeves pushed up a bit, a grey beanie, grey high top Vans, and he was wearing his black Nike rectangular style eyeglasses, so he has this sexy nerd look. Nat had been talking with a group of friends for a while, and Allie and Kristina were sitting on the couch with Sky, watching Nat and the guys, having a drink.)

Sky: So, how'd you like the game, Allie?

Allie: It was awesome. I loved it.

Sky: *chuckles* I heard you met Nat's parents up in the stands.

Allie: Yes and it was the most embarrassing moment of my life. I seriously think Nyla hates me.

Kristina: *laughs* Nyla doesn't hate you. She's just a hilarious asshole, sometimes. She gets its from Nat.

Sky: Right. *laughs*

Kristina: *laughing* She was just messing with you, that's all. We're glad you had a good time.

Allie: His mom was so beautiful. How old is she?

Kristina: 39. And she's so hot, right?

Allie: Yes. So was his dad.

Kristina: I know. Mr. Wolff is so sexy.

Allie: How old is he?

Kristina: 41. And still looks like he's in his 20's. *chuckles* I swear, its that Hawaiian blood. You should see Nat's grandpa. He's 59 and barely looks 40. (A.N. Again, made up.)

Allie: Are you serious?

Kristina and Sky: Yep.

Allie: Wow.

Sky: Imagine how young Nat's gonna look for a while.

Allie: That is crazy. Is it..just me or are those glasses just making my attraction to him worse? *looking at Nat in the distance*

Kristina and Sky: *laugh*

Sky: No. He's insanely sexy in glasses, right?

Allie: Insanely. Does he actually need those?

Kristina: No, he has 20/20 vision. He just has those for even sharper vision. And when he reads. They help him read even faster.

Allie: He reads?

Kristina and Sky: All the time.

Allie: What the hell.

Kristina: *laughs* I told you. You've got some research to do, babe.

Sky: So, Allie, are you coming to the party at the courtyard next weekend?

Allie: What courtyard?

Kristina: It's an old courtyard area, that Thomas's dad owns. We use it as a party spot. And Qaasim is DJ-ing.

Allie: Um.. Sure. I'll go. As long as you go with me. *to Kristina*

Kristina: Duh. *chuckles* (Suddenly, a few girls walk up to Allie, Sky, and Kristina on the couch.)

Kristina: Tracy, Monica, Val.

Val: So, we heard your friend here has a little crush. *looks at Allie*

Kristina: On?

Val: Natty J.

Kristina: Y'all care, why?

Tracy: She's a bit new to be slipping onto his arm so soon, don't you think?

Kristina: Uh, no? Look, we're not doing this rumor shit, OK?

Monica: It better only be a rumor, otherwise she's gonna make some enemies real quick. We're just trying to warn her.

Kristina: Well, thanks, but no thanks. What difference does it even make? Half the school is all over him.

Val: That's not the point. The point is, a lot of people don't like what they're seeing. And you know it, Kris. She just got here.

Kristina: Tell them to mind their own fucking business! She's not bothering them, so tell them not to fuck with her! Damn! Why is that no one ever seems to know how to stay out of people's business in this school? That shit is annoying! *irritated*

Monica: Watch your friend, Kris. *glaring* (The 3 friends walk off.)

Kristina: Assholes. *rolls her eyes*

Allie: Wow. *not bothered*

Kristina: You OK?

Allie: Yeah. I told you, I don't care. I hang with who I wanna hang with. I don't care what anyone thinks or says.

Kristina: Cool. They kill me with that. Every time they see Nat even looking at a new girl, they start with this clubhouse shit. Like only certain people have access to him. Chill the fuck out. None of y'all got him and none of y'all own him. So sit the fuck down.

Sky: The very reason I could never be with Nat. The very reason I never dated him. I'd literally die from anxiety. I'll always love him, I'll always have a crush on him, but I just cannot go there with him. *shakes her head*

Allie: This year should be interesting. *chuckles*

Kristina and Sky: *laugh a little*

Allie: I'm gonna go grab another drink. You guys want one?

Kristina and Sky: Fuzzy navel, please.

Allie: OK. *gets up and goes to the kitchen* (Cooper, Thomas, and David are hanging in the kitchen, talking to some girls.)

David: Hey, Allz, you alright?

Allie: I'm cool. I'm just grabbing some more drinks for me, Kris, and Sky.

David: OK. What time are you and Kris gonna jet?

Allie: Probably at 10.

David: OK, well the bonfire is about to start soon. Just head for the roof.

Allie: OK.

David: *nods* Cool. *goes back to talking to the girls* (Allie grabs 3 fuzzy navels from the cooler and heads back to the living room. She spots Nat talking with a group of girls, who came up to him and the group of guys he was talking to. She takes Sky and Kristina their drinks.)

Allie: I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick. Be right back.

Kristina: OK. (Allie goes to the bathroom, uses it, and washes her hands, then fixes up her hair and puts some lip balm on. She checks herself in the mirror one more time, then heads back downstairs. While looking around, she accidentally bumps into someone. She quickly looks at the person.)

Allie: I am so sorry! (The person turns around and its Nat.)

Nat: *chuckles* Small Town. I'm sorry. Was I in your way? Headed somewhere more important?

Allie: *laughs a little* No no, I was coming from the bathroom. I was looking around, I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault.

Nat: *chuckles* No worries. So, you havin' a good time?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Cool. How'd you like the game? I do hope I put on a good show for you. *playfully bows and looks up at her with a cute smile*

Allie: *giggles* I loved it. It was exciting. I was out of my seat the whole time.

Nat: Glad to hear it. *smiling*

Allie: You're quite the athlete. *smiling*

Nat: Why, thank you. *chuckles* I play as good as I can.

Allie: There's that modesty again. *slight smirk*

Nat: *chuckles* It's true. I do. Put your heart into something, you're bound to succeed in it, right?

Allie: Genuine words, Big Show. *chuckles*

Nat: Thank you. All in all, I'm just an active guy, who appreciates sports.

Allie: Noted.

Nat: Speaking of notes, how's Wolffie 101 going? *chuckles*

Allie: *slight smirk* It's going good. Thanks for asking.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm just surprised you took interest.

Allie: You're an interesting person.

Nat: *slightly shy smile* Thank you.

Allie: I love the smexy look. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles, with a cute smile* Thank you. I love the outfit.

Allie: Thank you. (She's wearing dark jeans, black heels, and a white strapless top, that stops just above her navel.)

Nat: So, I heard you met my family in the stands. *chuckles*

Allie: *blushes* Oh.

Nat: *cute grin* And, apparently a sweet girl thought I was gay?

Allie: Omg. *blushing hard at this point* I am so sorry.

Nat: *cute grin* You must really not be used to male politeness.

Allie: Nat, I am so sorry! *blushing*

Nat: *laughs* Relax, Small Town. It's all good. I know you meant no harm.

Allie: I am so embarrassed. *blushing*

Nat: *chuckles* I see. Don't worry about it.

Allie: Your mom was really sweet, by the way. And beautiful.

Nat: *smiles* Thank you. I appreciate that. That's my special lady.

Allie: *smiles* Aww! That's so sweet.

Nat: I love my mother, Small Town. She's my angel. *smiling*

Allie: I never hear guys talk so lovingly about their mothers. Or openly.

Nat: Well, this guy does. *chuckles* My mother is the sweetest woman ever and I'm happy to brag about that.

Allie: *smiles* You are so sweet.

Nat: I get it from my mommy. *cute smile*

Allie: *giggles* I loved your dad, too. He is such a sweet guy. And he's so hot.

Nat: What is it with you, Kristina, and Sky, and my dad being hot? *confused grin*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: Seriously! *chuckles* He's 41! That's crazy!

Allie: *laughs more*

Nat: *chuckling and shaking his head* Wow.

Allie: He just looks so young for his age.

Nat: He does. A lot of adults in my family do.

Allie: I heard your grandfather does.

Nat: Oh yeah, insanely. But I love it. He's still so full of life. He's the coolest guy ever.

Allie: Right.

Nat: I guess we just have blessed genes. I'm not complaining. *chuckles*

Allie: I bet. *chuckles* That's amazing. And it's a real blessing.

Nat: *nods* Yeah.

Allie: And your baby sister was so adorable.

Nat: *smiles* Yeah. That's my Lani baby.

Allie: *giggles* That's her name? Lani?

Nat: Alani. Lani is her nickname.

Allie: Alani. I love that.

Nat: Thank you. I'm the one who named her. *smiling*

Allie: You did? *surprised*

Nat: *nods* Mm-hm.

Allie: That is so sweet! *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you.

Allie: I also hear you're quite the science guy. *smiling*

Nat: Engineering, Science, and Technology.

Allie: That all sounds pretty cool. Christian showed me a picture of those robot arms you made in 7th grade. That's pretty impressive. *smiling*

Nat: Wall-E and M-O. *chuckles* Yeah.

Allie: I'd like to meet them. *chuckles*

Nat: I think I can arrange something. *cute smile*

Allie: *smiles at him and bites her lip*

Nat: *chuckles* Well, Small Town, the bonfire's about to start. Why don't you grab the girls and start heading up?

Allie: OK. *smiles and chuckles shyly*

Nat: *cute smile* I'll see you up there. *winks at her*

Allie: OK. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles and walks off*

Allie: *smiles and bites her lip to herself, then walks over to the girls*

Kristina: What are you all smiley about? *chuckles*

Allie: *shakes her head, smiling* Nothing.

Kristina: No, wait, wait. I recognize this. Symptoms of Wolffie syndrome. Did you just get done talking to Nat?

Allie: *nods, smiling and biting her lip*

Kristina: *chuckles* What happened?

Allie: *smiling* Nothing. We just talked. And I absolutely can not take it when he smiles at me.

Kristina and Sky: *laugh*

Sky: *chuckling* Don't worry about it. No girl can. That's normal.

Allie: *nods, just smiling*

Kristina: *chuckles* Is the bonfire about to start?

Allie: Uh, yeah. That's what I came over here to you guys for. David said it's about to start and we should head up.

Kristina and Sky: OK. *they get up*

Sky: Me and Kristina have been here before. We know the way. Just follow us.

Allie: *nods* OK. (Allie follows Kristina and Sky up to the roof, where everyone is gathered around a large fire pit, listening to music. Everyone just chills and chats around the fire. Allie and Kristina had to leave at 10, and Kristina drops Sky off at home. Allie thought the rest of her weekend would be her and Kristina just sitting in the house, but Saturday, they went to the guys' lacrosse game, and Sunday, they went to the guys' swim meet. Allie had a great time at each event, though she never got to speak to Nat, since he was so busy. On Monday, everyone showed up to school and went to homeroom. The morning goes by casually into the afternoon and its now lunch. Everyone was at lunch, except Nat.)


	9. Chapter 9

Christian: So, Allz, we saw that Kris brought you out to our other little events. How'd you like 'em?

Allie: I loved them. I had a blast. You guys did great. The most exciting for me was lacrosse.

Stiles: Lacrosse is always the most exciting. *chuckles*

Allie: What else do you guys do?

Christian: Here's the line up- Wednesdays are wrestling, Thursdays are basketball, Fridays are football, Saturdays are lacrosse, and Sundays are swimming.

Allie: Awesome.

Kristina: She'll be at each one, just like me and Sky.

Christian: Sounds nice.

Sky: Late to lunch again?

The Guys: Yup.

Thomas: Last we saw him was study hall. He was working on some informational report. Said it was for his AP English class.

Stiles: He was also brushing up on some botany and physics.

Christian: Botany? We don't have that here. What the hell is he checking out botany for?

Sky: Environmental science. One of the many courses he'll be taking in college.

Christian: Figures.

David: Why does he always plan earlier than he should? College is like, 2 years away.

Stiles: He's in college now, genius. MIT?

David: Well, yeah, but still.

Danny: He just likes to be prepared. It's a good quality to have. Most guys just wing it. At least he's actually planning for his future.

David: I guess. *shrugs*

Christian: You can't blame him. Personally, I have no clue what mammá is gonna do once it's time for him to go.

Danny: Oh yeah, she's gonna go out of her mind.

Christian: You already know. She's never been away from him.

Kanaan: You think Nat will help me with my Italian?

Danny: Considering he's the only one of us who speaks fluent Italian, yeah.

Allie: He speaks it fluently?

Christian: Well, it is part of his native tongue, so yeah. *chuckles*

Allie: Does he speak fluent Hawaiian, too?

Christian: Yep and Spanish.

Allie: He's Hispanic?

Christian: Well, Spaniard. His great grandfather is from Spain, so his grandfather is Spanish and Italian.

Allie: Oh wow. He really is multiracial.

Kristina: Yeah. *chuckles* Whatever's he doing couldn't wait?

Danny: It could, but you know Nat.

Kristina: Yep.

Christian: Was Nat in English today, Allz?

Allie: No.

Christian: Yeah, he grabbed his work early again. *chuckles*

Allie: Figures. *chuckles*

David: *looking around* Found him. *points toward the doors that lead out to the patio* (Nat is standing by the doors, talking to a group of girls. He's wearing his glasses again, with black Levi jeans, his white Imagine Dragons T-shirt, a black beanie, and black/white high top Vans. After a few minutes pass, Nat makes his way over to the table, to everyone.)

Nat: Aloha, bras. *claps palms with Christian* Hermano. Ladies.

Christian: *chuckles* Where the hell were you?

Nat: Eh, study hall. Getting ahead, as usual.

Christian: What's the assignment?

Nat: Well, for AP English Lit, it's my all time favorite- Mythology and Legends. And not just Greek, all of them.

David: What's all of them? The only one I know is Greek.

Nat: Dude, there's legends everywhere! There's Japanese mythology, Irish mythology, South American mythology! You'd be surprised what I've brushed up on since 3rd period! *chuckles*

David: Wow, you are seriously THE nerd. *goes back to eating his food*

Christian: Wait, you've been in study hall since 3rd period?

Nat: Yeah. I had a free schedule. Still do. And I'm pretty sure I'll be finished with my English Lit work by tomorrow night.

Christian: How long is the assignment supposed to go for?

Nat: 2 weeks. But, I've got so much time during the day, I pretty much finish early all the time. You know, unless I lose track of time, which rarely happens. *sips his Gatorade*

Christian: That and I'm convinced you might seriously be Stephen Hawking's son. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs and taps his shoulder* Whatever, man.

Christian: *chuckles* What's for lunch today?

Nat: *holds up his bag* Red Lobster.

David: What? Dude, you are so fucking spoiled!

Nat: How? 'Cause my mom loves me? *chuckles*

David: Ugh!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Fuck off.

Christian: Those are two big ass bags. What'd you do? Order half the menu?

Nat: See, various things. I know I wanted shrimp, lobster, crab, and salmon, so I got a lot, really. *chuckles*

Christian: Fat fuck!

The Guys: *laugh*

Christian: *laughing* Damn!

Nat: *laughing* You know I love seafood!

Christian: *laughing* Still though! Damn!

Nat: Do not judge me. *chuckling*

Christian: *chuckles* Never, Hermano.

David: Mom's gonna go broke, feeding your big ass. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Shut up. You know I have a fast metabolism.

David: Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just kidding.

Nat: Right.

Kristina: Come on. Sit down and eat, boy.

Nat: *chuckles* Yes ma'am.

Allie: English was very interesting today, by the way.

Nat: *cute smirk* Oh really? Care to brief me?

Allie: Oh! That's right! You weren't there, were you? *sarcastic smirk* We started mythology and legends.

Nat: *cute smirk* And what'd you learn?

Allie: Aphrodite is quite the temptress. *smirking*

Nat: *cute smirk* Indeed she is.

Allie: *giggles a bit, with a cute smirk* Where were you?

Nat: *cute smirk* Fighting off a temptress.

Allie: *cute smirk* I see.

Nat: *cute smile* I'm sorry. You didn't get too lonely in there, did you?

Allie: *cute smile* I wouldn't have minded the company.

Nat: *chuckles* Do you ever mind company?

Allie: Only if I want some alone time. *cute smile*

Nat: *cute grin, with a raised eyebrow* Hm.

Allie: *cute smirk* Mm.

David: Am I only one peeping this shit?

Thomas: Nah, I'm right there with you.

Danny: Mad flirting! *chuckles*

Nat: *still giving Allie a cute grin* Trust me, she'd know if I was flirting. I'm simply having a conversation, with a smile on my face.

Allie: *cute smirk* Oh really? Is that what this is?

Nat: *cute grin* What'd you think it was?

Allie: *cute smirk* I'm sure you know.

Nat: *cute grin* A bit inappropriate for that, wouldn't you think?

Allie: *cute smirk* Ask me if I care.

The Guys: Ooo!

Kristina: *shocked chuckle* Oh shit. OK, sis!

Nat: *still grinning at her* There's that smart ass mouth again.

Allie: *smirking* As I recall, you love it.

Nat: *grinning* Are you gonna keep giving me grief?

Allie: Every time I'm left alone in class. *smirking*

Nat: *cute smile* Noted. Tell you what.. You drop the charges and I help you get rid of your homework for the week.

Allie: Sounds like a deal. *smirking* My place again?

Nat: Wherever you wish, smart ass. *cute smile*

Allie: *smirking* I like that. Come sit.

Nat: *chuckles and goes to sit next to her* Is lady happy?

Allie: It'll do for now. *smirking* So, when can we get started on my homework?

Nat: Tomorrow. I have prior engagements this afternoon. *cute smile*

Allie: Work?

Nat: Correct.

Allie: OK. Tomorrow it is, then.

Nat: *cute smile* Yep.

David: I am just loving the shit out of this. (The rest of the day goes by normally, after lunch. The next day, Allie and Nat hung out after school and Nat helped her with her homework.)


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few weeks, Nat and Allie spent a bit of time together. Allie was there at all his sporting events and they even hung out a bit during school hours. The only time she didn't get to hang out with Nat was on weekends, but she watched him play in his games and events. Allie also went to every party every weekend, with her friends and had a blast. During some of this past time, Allie decided to get back into cheer leading, along with Sky. Allie made try outs by the coach and now she's a part of the squad. Nat congratulated her and he was even there at her try outs. Allie's mom was now at every game and sporting event, watching her cheer again, and she quite enjoyed watching Nat play, too, along with talking and hanging out with Nat's parents. Laura was finally warming up more to the city. The next couple of months pass by, with everyone having fun and getting close. Allie met a lot of new people around Hunter High and made some more friends, but she mostly hangs with Kristina, Sky, Nat, and the guys. Over the time that's passed, Allie's been learning more and more about Nat. She also writes about him every day and takes pictures of him with his Nikon. She saves the pictures on her laptop and stares at them every night, before she goes to sleep. Nat thinks about Allie also, but doesn't know how he feels about her. He just sees them as good friends. He's never looked at her as more. In October, Nat and his friends spent Halloween together. They went trick or treating together with Nat's parents, and also went to a Halloween party. On the first day of November, Nat was gone for a week, for Alex's birthday. They celebrated at the Atlantis resort, in the Bahamas. During that time, Allie talked to some other guy friends of hers and actually liked some of them, but not as much as she likes Nat. Its now the middle of November. Everyone is at school, sitting at lunch, talking.)

Sky: So, how does the wrestling work? I mean, its not necessarily team effort, is it? It's more independent, right?

Christian: Yeah, basically. And Nat's the only one nationally ranked. He takes the trophy every year.

Kristina: Why is he not at lunch again?

David: Kris, this is an every day thing. *chuckles*

Kristina: I'm so about to text him. We have plans to make! *gets out her cellphone*

Allie: You guys have literally been undefeated all season.

Danny: We told you. We go hard. We're in it to win it.

Allie: I see that.

Thomas: How's it feel being a cheerleader again?

Allie: It feels great. I missed it.

Sky: However, Ash has it out for her.

Danny: *scoffs* For what?

Sky: For 1. She's hot. And 2. She doesn't like her hanging with Nat.

Danny: Tell her to get the fuck over it. They're friends.

Sky: Not in the eyes of half the cheer squad.

Kristina: Tell them to fuck off. It's not their business and not Ash's business either.

Qaasim: It's not just Ash, it's all of his exes. They're pissed.

David: For what? Because he doesn't wanna talk to them?

Mason: He's been avoiding them all year. They know. Most of all, Bianca. She's like a pit bull.

Major: Yeah, she is borderline hunting him.

Kristina: I will punch that bitch.

David: Let's just get back to talking about the party this weekend. It's on the hotel roof, right?

Sky: Yeah. My dad's hotel. He doesn't mind. Everything's set.

Kanaan: And the whole junior and senior classes are gonna be there. This is gonna be crazy. *chuckles*

Stiles: Of course. But, Nat needs to hurry the hell up, so we can talk about Montauk.

Allie: Montauk? What's Montauk?

Stiles: It's a beach.

Allie: Beach? It's winter.

Stiles: So? *chuckles* Montauk is awesome. And there's plenty of stuff to do up there. No one's swimming or anything. Nat's parents own a beach house out there and we're throwing a party, next weekend. It's gonna be awesome.

Sky: And the beach is so beautiful in the winter. Trust me, you're gonna have fun.

Allie: OK.

Kristina: Which is why he needs to hurry the hell up! Ugh! He's not responding to my text messages!

David: Call him.

Kristina: I did. Straight to voicemail. Jarvis said he's busy.

Allie: Jarvis? Like from Iron Man? The talking computer?

Christian: *chuckles* Exactly like that. You know Iron Man is Nat's favorite super hero of all time. Nat did something that most people didn't even think was possible. He actually created Jarvis.

Allie: Are you serious?

Christian: Yes. *chuckles* Jarvis is uploaded to all of Nat's technology. Nat created artificial intelligence.

Allie: That is crazy! *shocked chuckle* He never told me that.

Christian: *chuckles* You've still got a lot to learn, buddy. (Someone approaches the table. It's Bianca.)

Stiles: What do you want?

Bianca: Fuck off, Stiles! Where is he?

Christian: Not here evidently!

Bianca: No, I'm not buying that shit anymore! OK? You've been saying that all damn year! All of you! I know you know where he is, 'cause he's been fucking avoiding me since we got back! I'm not stupid!

Kristina: I guess not, since you finally figured out he's avoiding you.

Bianca: Fuck you, Kristina!

Kristina: No, fuck yourself, OK?

Bianca: Look, I'm not fucking leaving until I see him!

Major: *sees someone in the distance and secretly taps Mason*

Mason: *looks at Major*

Major: *secretly points towards the cafeteria entrance*

Mason: *looks in the direction he's pointing and sees Nat, talking to a random group of people* (He's wearing black jeans, a black/white crew neck baseball t-shirt, black/white Vans, and a black LA snapback, worn backwards on his head.)

Christian: Bianca, he seriously does not want to talk to you.

Bianca: I don't care! He's being fucking childish right now and he's pissing me off! So now, I'm handling this! (Meanwhile, Nat glanced at his table and saw Bianca snapping at them in the distance. He sighs and shakes his head.)

Nat: Shit. Guys, I gotta- I gotta run. I'll catch you later.

Group: OK. Later, Nat.

Nat: *walks off and heads toward his friends slowly* (He gets to the table and stands on the opposite of the table, away from Bianca.)

Nat: *soft voice* Hey, guys. What's up?

Christian: *claps palms with Nat* Hey, what's up hermano.

Bianca: So, I guess you don't know anybody anymore, huh?

Nat: *soft voice, weak smile* Nah. I guess not.

Bianca: So, now you wanna be funny?

Nat: *miserable voice* What do you want, Bianca?

Bianca: To talk.

Nat: What about?

Bianca: You know what about!

Nat: I thought we finished all that? There's nothing to talk about anymore. That was all over when you walked away, right? We said our peace and went separate ways, right?

Bianca: It's not like you ran after me!

Nat: You're right, I didn't. 'Cause I didn't want to. I was relieved. Happy. You did me a favor- you made it easier on me.

Bianca: What are you saying?

Nat: I'm saying I was gonna break up with you anyway, Bianca.

Bianca: Excuse me?

Nat: Come on. Don't play dumb. You knew what was up.

Bianca: So you were gonna just dump me?

Nat: Like you gave me a choice? Look, you know what you were doing, you know how you were acting. The fighting, the arguing, the accusations, the distrust. I'm not about all that. I don't need that, I don't need somebody like that. Somebody like you. You're unfaithful, disloyal, abusive, manipulative, controlling, unfair, and insecure. I don't like that. Any of it. And I'm done. That's all there is to it. I don't want anything to do with you. I just wanna live my life and move on.

Bianca: Controlling? Because I wanted you to listen to me?

Nat: No, you wanted me to do everything you wanted, when you wanted it. You wanted a pawn. That's what you wanted. You wanted to control me. But you can't. You don't. And you never will. *chuckles a bit* See, you don't get to treat me like that. Not when I was nothing but good to you.

Bianca: Unfaithful?

Nat: You had zero belief in me. At all. Every time I came to you, you thought I had something to hide. Every time I came to you, you saw me as a liar in everything. I don't deserve that shit. I don't have time for it. I was nothing but honest with you. And what faith did you have in me? None. You can take that shit back. Loyal? You don't meaning of the word. 'Cause you couldn't stand by me for shit. You constantly tried to manipulate me, you weren't fair about anything, and you're insecure as shit. Everywhere I went, you thought I was cheating. And with Kristina of all people. And you know she's my friend.

Bianca: How do I know any of that shit is true, Nat? Every time I turned around, you were talking to girls! Literally! And you were spending way too much time with this bitch! *points to Kristina* And she was a little too cozy with you!

Nat: OK, I'll ask you nicely to watch your mouth when you address her. She's not a bitch, so you don't call her that. Second, like I said, she's one of my best friends. What was wrong with me hanging out with her? You're basically mad because I'm nice. What more could I have done to please you? To get you to trust me? You had the passwords to my cellphones and online accounts, for God's sake! What more could I have done? Not a damn thing, because I shouldn't have even had to jump through all those hoops and break my damn back, trying to convince you that I was being truthful. I had nothing to hide. Not a damn thing. And you chose to make me liar.

Bianca: Nat!

Nat: And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about when I say you're abusive. Because you are. All that hitting? The threats? You remember all that shit? Huh? 'Cause I sure as hell do. My parents do. The teachers do.

Bianca: That's not fair! You were making me so damn mad all the time! I lashed out! You know I have a anger problem! You know I didn't mean it!

Nat: Yes you did. Look, Bianca, I don't wanna hear it. OK? I'm done. I don't wanna speak to you, and truthfully, I don't wanna see you either. But hey, we go to the same school. What can you do, right? *shrugs carelessly* Oh well. I'll get over it. But, yeah, I-I'm done. And I'm happy again. I'm out because I wasn't happy. And if I'm not happy, I'm out. So, there it is. That's how I feel about the whole thing. There's my closure.

Bianca: Closure? Nat, I'm trying to apologize! I'm trying to fix this!

Nat: There's nothing to fix. You can't fix this. You can't take back anything that you've done to me or said to me. You just can't. You don't mean that apology, you just wanna get back together again. Like the others. But, guess what? I don't want any of you back. And definitely not you. It all ended for a reason. And you all just need to deal with it. I'm done, Bianca. *starts to walk off*

Bianca: *runs in front of him* Where are you going?

Nat: Away. Please, just get out of my face. *miserable, soft voice*

Bianca: No! Talk to me!

Nat: *soft, miserable voice* I don't wanna talk to you. Didn't you just hear me? I don't have anything to say. I just wanna get away from you. You wanted to talk, we talked. Now, I'm done.

Bianca: *getting frustrated* I'm not done! *shoves his chest* Goddamn it!

Nat: *lightly stumbles back and sighs miserably*

Bianca: Would you just fucking listen to me!? I hate it when you do this! I can't stand it when you do this childish shit! That's why I get pissed off! You always do this! You always wanna make me look like the bad guy! I just wanna have a mature fucking conversation with you, and you always wanna play the silent treatment and shit! That's childish, Nat!

Nat: I don't care. *miserable voice and expression* Think what you want. I'm childish because I don't wanna talk to you? OK. So what. I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to. See. There you go with that controlling shit again. I just don't care anymore, Bianca. *turns around and starts walking*

Bianca: Nat!

Nat: *keeps walking* Just leave me alone, Bianca. *miserable voice* (Nat disappears in a crowd of people.)

Bianca: UGH! *crying, she storms off*

Christian: She always does that shit. Now, she's got him pissed off.

Kristina: I swear, she got one more time to put her hands on him, and I'm gonna drop her ass.

Stiles: We should go find him, guys.

Kristina: Yeah. (They get up and go look for Nat. They look around for 10 minutes, until they finally find him in the gym, sitting down on the bench, bouncing a basketball, with his head down.)

The Guys: *jog over to him*

Christian: Dude, you OK? *touches his shoulder*

Nat: Yeah. *looking down, bouncing the ball*

Kristina: You want me to kick her ass?

Nat: *chuckles* No thanks, Kris. *looks up at her, with a smile* Can't have you getting in trouble, now.

Kristina: *giggles and kisses his cheek* Aw, baby.

Christian: *sits next to Nat and puts his arm around his shoulders* Don't even trip about her, hermano. You know we got you.

Nat: Yeah. I just.. I hate it when she does that. I hate that she's like that, you know?

Christian: I know. But you're not the reason for it.

Nat: *shakes his head* Sometimes, I can't even believe I dated her. I don't regret it. I just can't believe it sometimes.

David: Yeah, neither can we. That bitch is crazy. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Yeah, Dave. Crazy.

Christian: Don't worry about her. *chuckles at Nat* It's our time, remember?

Nat: *looks over at Christian and smiles*

Christian: *holds his fist out* All us?

Nat: *chuckles and fist bumps him* All us.

Christian: *laughs and pats his back* That's my boy!

Nat: *chuckles and smiles*

Danny: Did you eat yet?

Nat: Mom's bringing my Chipotle now.

Christian: Come on. We'll just hang outside and eat with you.

Nat: Alright. But first, trick shot. *stands up, bounces the ball hard against the floor, and makes it fly high in the air, making it right through the basketball hoop*

The Guys: Ohh!

Nat: Booyah! *high fives Christian*

The Guys: *laugh* (They leave the gym and go outside. Nat's mom drops off his lunch and he sits outside with his friends, eating.)

Stiles: So, buddy, we still gotta discuss Montauk.

Nat: Yeah. So, next weekend. We'll be there all weekend, but the party is just for Saturday. We'll take off right after the game on Friday. And after Saturday, the place is ours for whatever.

The Guys: Awesome.

Nat: Kris, Sky, I know you guys are going. Small Town? How 'bout you?

Allie: *smiles at him* Yeah.

Nat: *chuckles* OK.

Kristina: Great. Now I can finally tell my parents. (The guys start talking amongst themselves, and Kristina starts talking to Sky.)

Allie: *moves next to Nat* Hey.

Nat: *smiles* Hey.

Allie: You feelin' better?

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: What was that all about?

Nat: That was Bianca. One of my exes.

Allie: The one that used to hit you, right?

Nat: *nods* Yeah.

Allie: You wanna talk about it?

Nat: *looks at her* You don't wanna hear about my pathetic love life. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: No, I do. It helps to talk about stuff, right?

Nat: Yeah, but, I mean..why would you care about all this?

Allie: Because I care about you. And you're my friend. *takes his hand and holds it*

Nat: *looks down at their hands, then back up at her, and smiles a bit*

Allie: *smiles at him, leans in, and kisses his cheek*

Nat: *surprised* Oh. *blushes a bit*

Allie: *giggles a bit* Please?

Nat: *chuckles at her* OK. How about today, after school? I don't have practice today and I'm off work. We can talk all you want. *cute smile*

Allie: *smiles at him* I'd love that.

Nat: *cute smile* OK. My place or yours?

Allie: We always go to my place. I've haven't even been to yours yet. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh, that's right. You haven't. *chuckles* I just realized that.

Allie: *giggles* Yeah.

Nat: *chuckles* OK. My place it is.

Allie: Cool. *smiling*

Nat: Meet me right here, OK?

Allie: OK. *smiling*

Nat: *smiles too*


	11. Chapter 11

(They finish lunch and go to their last few classes. Then, school lets out and Allie goes to where Nat told her to meet him. She finds him sitting on the table.)

Nat: All set?

Allie: Yeah. *rubs her arms*

Nat: You OK?

Allie: Yeah. It's just chilly.

Nat: Don't worry. We're not walking. Follow me. *chuckles, gets up, and holds out his hand*

Allie: *smiles and takes his hand* (Nat leads her over to the parking lot and stops at a black Chevy Tahoe. He pulls out his keys and goes to the passenger side of the truck, opening the door for Allie.)

Nat: You ready?

Allie: You have a truck?

Nat: Yeah, I have the whole time. When its warm, I don't really use it much. I don't live too far from school or work, so I board, catch the bus, or walk. It's good exercise. Sorry. *chuckles a bit* But, its nice to know you don't have a problem with the bus.

Allie: *chuckles a bit and gets in the car*

Nat: Buckle up.

Allie: *puts on her seatbelt*

Nat: *closes her door for her, then gets in on the other side* (Nat pulls off and they get on the road. 20 minutes later, they reach Nat's place and he parks in a personal garage, then locks it up. They get out and walk around front and go up the porch stairs. Nat stops them at the door.)

Nat: Now, before we go in, I just need you to promise me a few things.

Allie: OK.

Nat: OK, 1. I don't want you to react in any type of way. It's just a home and my parents work just like your mom.

Allie: OK.

Nat: 2. My brother can be interrogative, so if he asks you a bunch of questions, don't get annoyed.

Allie: *chuckles* OK.

Nat: 3. I've never invited a girl into my room. But, that's where we're going. Again, don't react.

Allie: OK.

Nat: Cool. *unlocks the door with his key and lets them in, then shuts the door behind him*

Allie: (Thinking: Wow.) *looking around the home* [It's a luxury looking home, with nice furniture, art work, and pictures of Nat and his family everywhere. It's also huge. Right now, they're in the living area, where there's luxury couches, a large bookcase, and more pictures.]

Nat: Then again, Alex might be at band practice. *takes out his phone* Jarvis, is Alex at band practice?

Jarvis: Yes sir.

Nat: Thanks, Bud.

Jarvis: You're welcome and welcome home, sir.

Nat: Thanks. How ya doin', buddy?

Jarvis: Running smoothly, sir. How was school?

Nat: Eh, OK, I guess.

Jarvis: A bit spotty, sir?

Nat: You know how it is. I brought a friend. I know you two haven't been acquainted yet.

Jarvis: Alexandra DiMeco. Birthday June 12, 1993. Age, 16. Mother is Laura DiMeco, father deceased when you were 2. Sorry about that. Hello. It's nice to meet you, Ms. DiMeco. I am Jarvis. Master Nat's intelligence helper. He created me.

Allie: Hi, Jarvis! *impressed chuckle* Omg, its really you. I can't believe I'm actually hearing you right now. You seriously made him? *looks at Nat*

Nat: Yeah. How'd you know about Jarvis?

Allie: Kristina. She tried to call you earlier at school and she said Jarvis said you were busy. She told me about him.

Nat: Oh yeah. I have Jarvis uploaded onto all of my technology. He's everywhere I am. He's even uploaded into the house. That's where you're hearing him from now. You want anything?

Allie: No thanks, I'm good.

Nat: OK, lets head up.

Allie: OK. [Nat leads them up a few flights of stairs, up to the top level of the home. They stop outside of a double-door room. Nat uses his keys and unlocks the door and lets them in. Allie is amazed at his room, but tries not to react like Nat said. He has a loft style bedroom. He has a small TV area in his room, with a 60" flat screen mounted on his wall, with bookcases on either side. He also two more flat screen TV's, one on the left side, one other right, both on TV stands. He has his own bathroom and his ceiling is glass, so he can see the stars and moon. He has a sectional sofa and love seat surrounding his small coffee table, he has a large walk in closet, and a built in 4 step platform that leads up to his very large California king bed.]

Allie: I'm sorry, can I just say something?

Nat: *chuckles* Sure.

Allie: Wow!

Nat: *chuckles* OK. Yeah, this is my room.

Allie: It's amazing in here!

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. I did it myself. I hope you don't mind, but I usually shower and change when I get out of school.

Allie: Oh no, that's fine.

Nat: Cool. Um, if you want, you can wait in here or downstairs. I mean, whatever you're comfortable with.

Allie: I'm cool in here.

Nat: OK. *closes his door* Well, make yourself at home and I will be right back out.

Allie: OK. *sits her book bag down, then goes and sits on the sectional couch*

Nat: *goes into his walk in closet* (He takes off his shoes and puts them on his shoe shelf, then takes off his shirt and socks. He hangs his hat up, then grabs a towel, fresh boxer briefs, a pair of ankle socks, and some clothes. He comes out of his closet and Allie gapes at him and her heart starts racing. Nat turns on his TV, then gives the remote to Allie.)

Nat: Sorry. I forgot you might wanna watch TV or something.

Allie: It's-it's OK. *trying to catch her breath*

Nat: *chuckles, goes in his bathroom, and closes the door behind him* (Nat turns on his shower, undresses, and gets in the shower.) [Meanwhile, after a while, Allie gets up and explores Nat's room. She looks at the photos of him and his family, and also a few photos of him with the guys, Kristina, and Sky. She looks at his wall of nothing but trophies, medals, and awards last. He's got academic awards, and awards in soccer, swimming, lacrosse, basketball, BMX, skateboarding, hockey, wrestling, surfing, freediving, football, boxing, mixed martial arts, and gymnastics. She also looks at all his pictures from his games and events. She's amazed at how much he's done. She finds his laptop and sees it's open. His screensaver is a group picture of him, her, the guys, Sky, and Kristina, from a party that they all went to.] (20 minutes have passed and Nat is now out of the shower. He dries himself off, dries his hair, puts on lotion, sprays on deodorant and Axe, puts on his boxer briefs, light gray cotton shorts, a white v-neck t-shirt, and his white ankle socks. He puts his other clothes in his hamper, then comes out of the bathroom. He sees Allie exploring his room and chuckles a bit. She hasn't noticed him. Nat quietly walks up to her, with his hands in his pockets. Allie jumps a bit, startled by him a bit.)

Nat: Exploring? *chuckles*

Allie: Y-yeah. I'm sorry.

Nat: *chuckles* Nah, it's cool. You like it?

Allie: I love your room. *chuckles* And its so clean for a guy's room.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah, I'm low key OCD. I hate when things are messy and disorganized, you know?

Allie: Oh yeah, definitely. *chuckles* I'm the same way at times. *points at the award wall* You play a lot of sports.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Like I said, I love to keep active. I love all those things.

Allie: How long have you been involved in them?

Nat: Since I was 4. I started in the more extreme stuff when I was 7.

Allie: Wow.

Nat: Yeah. You wanna sit down?

Allie: Yeah. (They go sit on the couch together.)

Nat: You sure you don't want anything to drink or something?

Allie: What kind of snacks do you have?

Nat: Any kind. *chuckles*

Allie: Chips would be cool.

Nat: Any specific kind?

Allie: Um, cheddar sour cream and onion.

Nat: Something to drink?

Allie: Fruit punch.

Nat: *chuckles* Be right back. (Nat gets up and goes downstairs to the kitchen. He pours a big bowl of cheddar sour cream and onion chips, grabs two cups, then goes back upstairs to his room.)

Nat: Did you want the door closed or opened?

Allie: It's your room. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.

Allie: You can close it. I'm cool.

Nat: OK. *closes his door, goes over to the table, sits the bowl of chips on it, then goes over to his mini fridge and pulls out a carton of fruit punch* (He pours two cups, then goes and sits down with Allie.)

Allie: Thank you.

Nat: No problem. *chuckles* You can take off your jacket and kick off your shoes if you want. It's cool. I mean, I chill at your place all the time. You can chill at mine.

Allie: *smiles a bit* OK. *takes off her jacket, her shoes, and relaxes*

Nat: Better? *cute smile*

Allie: Yeah. *smiles at him* So, tell me about today.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles a bit* That was Bianca you met.

Allie: What happened with her?

Nat: She..started to get aggressive. We were cool at first, you know? She was nice and everything. Naturally, that's why I liked her. She was so cool. She asked me out. *chuckles a bit* That was the bravest thing I'd ever seen a girl do. I said yeah. We started out great. But, then that's when she started having a problem with Kristina. Me and Kristina hang out almost every day. We talk every day, see each other almost every day. Most of the time we're with the guys. But, Bianca thought that there was something going on between us, because she felt like Kristina was always coming onto me, because of the way that Kristina acts with me. She wanted me to stop seeing Kristina and hanging out with her, she wanted me to stop being friends with her. I told her no. I wasn't about to do that. Kristina is one of my best friends, she has been since middle school. I wasn't about to change up on her and start acting fake towards her. That's shady and fake as hell. And I'm not like that. You know? I keep it real with everyone. So, I told her I wasn't about to stop hanging with Kris, and that turned into an argument almost every day. Every day, I'm just finding myself getting more and more miserable. I'm not happy at school, I'm not happy around her, I'm not happy in my relationship. You know? And I started to show her that. I started acting antisocial around her, started acting miserable around her, because that's what I was. And she didn't like that, she kept screaming at me about how she felt disrespected and how I was making her a shitty person. But, I was so done, I didn't even bother saying anything back or responding, let alone looking her in the eyes. Like, that's how low I was, that's how low she made me feel. As a person, as a boyfriend, as anything. I just didn't even care anymore. She just kept making everything about her, and trying to make everything my fault. Suddenly, everywhere I went, apparently it was to cheat on her. Whatever. But, she just started getting so mad at the way I was acting around her, that she started pushing me, shoving me, and eventually hitting me. And I don't mean like petty little slap hits, I mean full blown punches. To my arms, my chest, my shoulders- She even got my jaw sometimes. She would deliberately punch me in the face. Eventually, she started attacking me all together. Nyla found out about it, Kris found out about it, my parents did. Stuff just got bad, you know?

Allie: *shocked* Yeah. Omg.

Nat: Yeah. Until one day, she comes up to me at lunch and says she wants to break up. I was conflicted, but I was also relieved. And after that, I hadn't seen her again. Until now, and now all of a sudden, she wants to talk to me and see me. But I just don't want anything to do with her anymore. I don't want her to miss me or anything, I just want her to leave me alone and forget about me.

Allie: *shocked* Omg. Nat, that's awful. I can't believe she really hit you.

Nat: Yeah. *shakes his head* Nice, right?

Allie: No! Not nice! Nothing about that was OK! Did you ever tell anyone?

Nat: No. Honestly, I didn't even think to. I just got so careless. Everything started to slip from my mind.

Allie: I can't believe she did all that to you. *touches his face*

Nat: Neither can I.

Allie: Yet, you still stayed with her?

Nat: I was pathetically optimistic. I thought she'd change. See that she was being ridiculous. But she never did. I stayed because I genuinely cared about her. I didn't wanna be a dick about anything. But, obviously I didn't see any other way out, because I was still contemplating breaking up with her anyway.

Allie: You never cheated, did you? *looking him*

Nat: *shakes his head* No! I would never do that to somebody. Especially not someone I claimed to care about. I just don't see a point in cheating. I mean, why do people cheat anyway? Because they're not happy in their relationship. But I don't have to cheat, I don't need to cheat, I can just leave. If you're not happy, then leave. It's that simple, right? Just leave. Don't cheat, just leave. I didn't need to cheat on her. Because I was about to leave. She just beat me to it.

Allie: You could seriously just leave? Just walk away from someone you were with? Even if it was for a while?

Nat: Why stay in something you're not happy with? I can't just do that, I can't just stay in something I'm not happy with. I can't feel remorse for that. I can't pretend to be happy. If I'm not happy, then that means I need to keep going until I am happy. And I will be happy. I deserve to be happy. Everyone should be happy. I'm sorry, but no matter how long the relationship has been, if I'm not happy anymore, then I have to go. 'Cause if you stay, then someone's gonna get hurt. And I don't wanna hurt anybody.

Allie: Yeah. *looking at him, stunned by his words*

Nat: I honestly wish things could've worked out between us, but, deep down, I knew they wouldn't. And it's 'cause I finally saw the person she was. I guess we were just too different.

Allie: That's insane. *touching his face, looking at him* I can't imagine a single person who would want to hurt you.

Nat: *looks at her* You'd be surprised. *puts his feet up on his table and lays back on his couch, with one arm up underneath his head and his other resting on his stomach*

Allie: Do you ever miss her?

Nat: Sometimes. *looking into space*

Allie: Seriously? Even after how bad she treated you?

Nat: Yeah. *still staring into space* She was my friend, too. And I like I said..I did care about her.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah. Even the guys tell me I'm crazy as hell for feeling that way about her. But I do. I don't know. I guess I truly am my mother's child.

Allie: She's a passionate lover. I seriously love your mom. Even though we haven't officially met met.

Nat: That's her job's fault. *chuckles* Her job works her like crazy. She's hardly home and always out of town.

Allie: That's right. Big time producer/director. *chuckles*

Nat: Yep. *chuckles*

Allie: If she's always in L.A., then why'd you guys leave?

Nat: My dad. *chuckles* He had a lot of business to fix up here and we couldn't afford to keep running back and forth between Cali and New York, so we just stayed here. Most of his business is run through here, so this is where we had to be. And my mom loves New York, so she didn't mind.

Allie: Your dad is loaded.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Being one of the world's biggest billionaires will do that to you.

Allie: No kidding. This place is insane.

Nat: *chuckles* It's still just a home.

Allie: True. *embarrassed chuckle*

Nat: *chuckles again, still staring into space* Don't be embarrassed. You're not the first one to react and you won't be the last.

Allie: *chuckles* OK. So, what about the others?

Nat: *looks over at her* Huh?

Allie: Your other exes. I mean.. How many girls have you been with?

Nat: *chuckles and looks forward again, into space* That depends. Do you want the modest truth or the honest truth?

Allie: *chuckles* Honest.

Nat: *chuckles* OK. 16.


	12. Chapter 12

Allie: *gapes* Holy shit. (Thinking: What the hell? How could you have dated that many girls in 3 years?)

Nat: *nods, still staring into space* Yeah. Crazy, right?

Allie: Yeah!

Nat: *chuckles* OK. You got my track record, now how 'bout yours, Missy?

Allie: I've only dated 6 guys.

Nat: Is that right?

Allie: Yeah. I've only actually dated 6 guys. I mean, I've obviously met a lot of guys, but I've only actually been with 6.

Nat: Well, don't I just feel like a slut.

Allie: *laughs hard*

Nat: *chuckles, still staring into space*

Allie: *laughing* I wouldn't say slut. You just get around.

Nat: *laughs a little* Right, 'cause that sounds so much better.

Allie: *laughing* It does to me. I don't wanna call you a slut.

Nat: *chuckles, staring into space* Thank you.

Allie: *chuckles, now stroking his cheek* So, you're telling me that you've been in 16 relationships and none of them worked?

Nat: One of them did. *chuckles* Her name was Kira. And she might have been the best girl I've ever known. But, she ended up moving away to Cali. We had to call it quits. I miss her every day.

Allie: Oh. Well.. What happened with the others?

Nat: *looks at her* Kind of the same thing with Bianca. None of them trusted me. They either got paranoid or just crazy. And I couldn't stick around for that. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. Aside from that, the other reason for the break ups was always constant. *looks back ahead and just stares* Sex.

Allie: Huh?

Nat: They all wanted me to sleep with them and I wasn't ready. *staring ahead* So, when I told them no, they just got pissed and took it personal, I guess. *shrugs* I don't know. Maybe I sound like a pussy. But.. I wanted it to be love, not lust. We hadn't even been together for a whole year, and they wanted to start having sex. I just wasn't with that. So, I left.

Allie: Oh wow. *shocked*

Nat: Yeah. And, you can already assume that since I didn't wanna sleep with them, they assumed I was sleeping with someone else.

Allie: I figured.

Nat: Yeah. I just didn't wanna be one of those guys who slept with a girl out of spite, you know? It happens all the time. My mom always told me never to be one of those guys and to never let a girl that didn't love me, touch me. I guess I'm one of those guys that every girl wants to sleep with? *looks at her and chuckles, with a confused smile*

Allie: *nods* Yeah, you are. *laughs a little and shakes her head* I have no clue how you never noticed that.

Nat: *laughs a little* Because, it's just a label. Everything everyone says about me at school is just a label. I'm only what they think they see. I know who I really am.

Allie: *chuckles a bit and plays with the back of his hair* And who's that?

Nat: I'm just a guy who does his best. *chuckles* I'm not perfect. I just try to always be a good person. That's all I am. A nice guy. Who was lucky enough to be born with decent looks. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles and looks ahead again*

Allie: *playing with the back of his hair, chuckling* Decent? I guess. Not the word I would've chosen, but, if that's what you wanna go with.

Nat: *chuckles* What word would you have chosen?

Allie: Amazing. *looking at him, with a cute smile*

Nat: *looks over at her and just chuckles* What about you?

Allie: What?

Nat: What happened with all of your break ups? *chuckles a bit* How and why the hell are you still single?

Allie: *laughs a little* My break ups? *stares down, while still playing with the back of his hair* Um… I guess it's not all that complicated. We just..disagreed a lot. I made choices that they weren't happy with and they made choices that hurt me.

Nat: What do you mean "choices?" What choices?

Allie: *looks up at Nat* Sex.

Nat: *kinda surprised* What? Seriously? At a Catholic school? They get down like that, too?

Allie: Yeah. It's really not all that different from regular school. Some kids in there are taught to be abstinent and some just don't wanna be. They try to press abstinence on you, but, you don't have to take it.

Nat: Did you?

Allie: *shakes her head and looks down* No. I didn't need to. It mostly depends on what your parents want you to do, but.. My mom trusts me. She didn't need to force abstinence on me and she didn't need to give me a purity ring and make me promise. She just said that as long as its right and its love, she didn't need to worry. (A.N. Again, made up.)

Nat: Well, she's right to trust you. You're one of the most trustworthy girls I've ever met.

Allie: *glances up at him and smiles*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* So, I'm guessing that once it was known that you weren't gonna pledge abstinence, guys got the wrong kind of message

Allie: *rolls her eyes and sighs* That's exactly what happened.

Nat: Oh man. *staring at her*

Allie: Every guy that I've dated, wanted me to give up my virginity and I wouldn't. And we weren't even together for half a year.

Nat: Wow. *shakes his head*

Allie: Yeah. When I wouldn't give it up, they started calling me names, like, stuck up, selfish, bitch. They spread rumors. Or they cheated. Said I wasn't worth the wait.

Nat: That's messed up. *shakes his head and exhales*

Allie: Yeah. It hurt. But, I got over it every time. The really messed up part about it is, that they really made me believe, every time, that they actually cared about me.

Nat: They did all of that, just to lie to you?

Allie: Yeah. *looking down*

Nat: Well, I'm seriously amazed by you. Because you didn't do what other girls would have, and gave in to that. You stood your ground. Respected yourself. I love that. I respect that. My mom always told me that a man has no right telling a female when and where to lie on her back and give herself up. At all. Especially when women go through so much more than men. And she's right. You guys do. I see it every day. Then I see my mom and I know exactly what she means. I see you, now. And I see how those assholes stole your smile. How they hurt your smile. You guys really do get it bad out here. And I understand. I'm glad that you got over those assholes and moved on. I'm glad that you're not one of these girls walking around, full of regret. 'Cause I've met enough of those. And quite frankly, I don't think I would have had the patience to meet another.

Allie: *chuckles a bit, staring at him intently, hanging onto his every word*

Nat: You did right. And because of that, you won. Just know that. People are gonna come in and out of your life constantly. There's no changing that. But the people who really count are the ones who'd never leave you, no matter what.

Allie: *gazing at him* Yeah.

Nat: You're awesome, Small Town. And its 'cause you're different. *sweet smile* Those guys really missed out.

Allie: Thank you. *gazing at him*

Nat: You're welcome.

Allie: How and why the hell are you still single, too?

Nat: *laughs* You didn't even answer me when I asked you that.

Allie: *laughing a little* I don't know.

Nat: Yeah, you do. *chuckles a bit, looking at her* And you can tell me.

Allie: *smile fades, with a serious look now* Honestly?

Nat: Yes.

Allie: *looks down and stays silent for a minute* I'm scared.

Nat: Scared of what?

Allie: *looks up at him* Getting hurt.

Nat: I know. *looking at her* But, you know, life is about taking risks. You can't always be afraid. You might miss out on something great.

Allie: Yeah. *gazing at him*

Nat: All you can do is go for it and hope for what you want. I don't know what that is exactly, but, you just gotta hope for it and go for it. Always go for what you want.

Allie: What I want is to find a guy who wants me as much as I want him. Who will love me as hard as I'll love him. I just want someone to love me for me. That's it.

Nat: *looking at her* And I know that you'll get that someday soon. It may not be in high school, it may happen in college. It may not happen in college, it could happen after college. But it will happen. Trust me, you are gonna make some guy so happy, someday, somewhere. I just hope whoever he is, realizes how awesome you are. 'Cause you are. Seriously. I know that and I haven't even known you that long.

Allie: *gazing intently at him again, holding onto his words* You can know a lot in 4 months.

Nat: *chuckles* True. But, sometimes longer is better.

Allie: *gazing at him* What about you? It's your turn. Why are you still single? What do you want?

Nat: *chuckles a bit and gazes forward* Why am I still single? *exhales* Honestly, its more of a choice type thing, sort of. I've been through a terrible amount of breakups for the last 3 years, and it kinda put a damper on my relationships with my friends. Going through all that, I didn't have time for them, didn't have time for fun. I was bumming everyone out. So, before we came back to school this year, they had me make a pact that I would have fun junior and senior year, and not let relationships get in the way of that. Not anymore. So, I did. And, honestly, I'm glad they had me do it. I just feel so much lighter and lifted. I don't have to worry about anything, you know? I mean, I favor the idea of being with someone who accepts my nerdy personality-

Allie: *laughs a little*

Nat: *chuckles a bit, gazing forward* - But, evidently, that's just not gonna go down for me right now. And, I'm OK with that. I kinda just flow with certain things, you know?

Allie: Do you have any idea how many girls at school are dying to go out with you, right now?

Nat: *gazing forward, he shakes his head* Nah. And if that is the case, they don't really want me. Not the real me, anyway. *exhales* In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of the biggest nerd in school. And, when you're smarter than a lot of people at school, that's not exactly attracting the most female attention. Girls only look at me because I'm captain of the football team. Because of my "status." Because I'm decent looking. Its just all about looks. You have no idea how bad girls pick on me about being freaky smart. You don't. They say its not cool, its bad for my image. Makes me look like a preppy asshole. Some girls won't even date me, just because they say they don't wanna be with a guy that's smarter than them. *shrugs* And it's not even just how smart I am. It's some of the things I like, some of the things I'm interested in. Trust me, if I didn't love playing sports, I'd just be a dork with a computer. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Wow. *gaping at him*

Nat: *chuckles a bit, gazing forward* Yeah. So, my dating life is just not the easiest thing to juggle right now. Long story short, I'm single because not only am I just not compatible with enough girls at school, I'm just content with being single right now. It's just high school, you know? I mean, I've got plenty of time to meet someone. That's partially why I'm excited to get to MIT. I know I'll fit right in. *looks over at her*

Allie: But, what do you want? *gaping at him, with intent eyes*

Nat: *glances down, with a slightly thoughtful expression* I guess...someone I can just be me with. And someone who's happy with that. *turns his head back forward and stares*

Allie: Why do I get the feeling that's not all? *gazing at him*

Nat: Aside from having someone who actually trusts me and doesn't treat me like I'm every other guy, just whipping his dick out and pissing on everything he sees. *gazes forward for a minute, then shakes his head to snap out of his thoughts* Anyway.. Doesn't matter anymore.

Allie: Yes it does.

Nat: No, it doesn't. *shakes his head* I've made peace with everything. And, like I said, I'm OK with that. I just wanna live my life. *looks over at her and gives her a solid smile*

Allie: (Thinking: You're losing him! Say something!) *trying to think of what to say* Nat, I- (someone's phone goes off.)

Nat: *picks up his phone* Sorry. It's my mom texting. *unlocks his phone and starts typing*

Allie: It's OK.

Nat: *continues texting on his phone* But, what were you saying?

Allie: Nothing.

Nat: *looks over at her* You sure?

Allie: Yeah. It's nothing.

Nat: OK. By the way, you got any plans around December 17th?

Allie: Not that I know of. Why?

Nat: It's my birthday. *smiles*

Allie: *smiles* Really?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles*

Allie: What are you doing?

Nat: Hotel party. Up on the roof of the Mandarin.

Allie: Sounds awesome.

Nat: So, will you come?

Allie: Of course I will, dummy. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles* Hey! Nobody's ever called me a dummy before.

Allie: *laughs a little* OK. How does "My dummy" sound?

Nat: *smiles at her* OK. I like that one.

Allie: *giggles, leans in, and kisses his face*

Nat: *suddenly grabs her up and tackles her on the couch*

Allie: *playfully squeals*

Nat: However, I still owe you a punishment for that dummy comment. *grinning at her*

Allie: Don't! *laughs and tries to get away*

Nat: *starts tickling her everywhere*

Allie: *screams playfully and laughs* Nat!

Nat: *laughs and continues tickling her* This is what that smart ass mouth will get you, sometimes.

Allie: *continues laughing and giggling hard beneath him, squirming*

Nat: *laughing and still tickling her* Now, what kind of dummy am I?

Allie: *laughing hard* My dummy!

Nat: *giggles and stops tickling her, then leans down and kisses her cheek* Thanks, Allz.

Allie: *giggles, wraps her arms around his neck, kisses his cheek, and just hugs him*


	13. Chapter 13

(After talking with each other for a little while longer and playing around, Nat and Allie play some video games, then Nat takes Allie home and comes back to his house. Alex was home from band practice and Nyla was back from a friend's place. They talk for a minute, then decide to go to Central Park together, with E.T. They pretty much spend the rest of the day together at the park. The next day, everyone shows up to school and the morning goes by casually. At lunch, everyone was sitting together, except Nat, who wasn't there yet.)

Kanaan: So, is everybody excited for homecoming?

Cooper: I actually am, considering I finally have a girlfriend. *chuckles*

David: I'm not making a big deal out of it, but I'm excited.

Thomas: Do you have a date already? *asking David*

David: Yeah, I'm taking Ciara Meyers.

Thomas: The sophomore cheerleader?

David: Yeah. She's cute and she asked me, so I figured why not. *shrugs*

Kristina: Wow. For once, you didn't act petty. I'm proud of you, David. *chuckles*

The Group: *laughs*

David: *chuckling* Thank you, Kris.

Allie: I didn't know homecoming was coming up.

Kristina: Oh yeah. It is. I figured Ash would've told you, considering it's all she's been talking about for the last week. *rolls her eyes*

Stiles: I can just guess who she's trying to go with.

Sky: She wants to go with Nat.

Stiles: Called it. *chuckles*

Christian: Nat's never gonna ask her. *chuckles* She might as well forget it.

Sky: *laughs a little* I know.

Danny: Why doesn't she just go with Jaiden? He's a senior.

Sky: But he's not captain of the football team. *chuckles* And, she figures since she's captain of the cheer squad, she should get the captain of the football team. Like this is one of those cliché movies about how high school allegedly goes. *rolls her eyes*

Danny: *shakes his head* Wow. She seriously needs to get over herself.

Sky: Who are you telling? *chuckles and shakes her head*

Danny: Are you going? *asking Sky*

Sky: I might. I know it'll be fun.

David: What about you, Kris? You got a date?

Kristina: *points to Christian*

Christian: Yeah buddy! *chuckles and winks at Kristina*

David: *laughs a little* You asked her already?

Christian: I couldn't wait. *shrugs and chuckles*

David: It's about time! *chuckles* Congrats, bro!

The Guys: Yeah! *laugh and clap*

Christian: *bows* Thank you. Thank you. *chuckling*

Kristina: *laughs*

Danny: Who all has a date?

Mason and Major: We're going with the girl twins Ava and Ana.

Thomas: I asked Kara Davis.

Qaasim: Erin Barnes.

Cooper: You guys already know I'm going with Emily.

Kanaan: Jade Evans asked me. I said yeah.

Danny: I'm going with Dana Jackson.

Stiles: Crazily enough, I'm going with Leah Tate. *chuckles*

David: 4 of you are going with your project partners? *chuckles* That is crazy. Christian and Kristina don't count. They've been a thing.

Danny: Right. *chuckles*

Zay: I'm going with Candace Collins.

Mikey: April Martinez.

Benny: Angela Hernández.

Perry: Terryn Rodríguez.

Wilson: Anessa Torres.

Max: Macy Gonzalez.

Brayden: Bella Payne.

Dallas: Kayla Michaels.

David: What about you, Allz?

Allie: *shrugs* I don't have a date, if that's what you're asking.

David: *chuckles* Who do you wanna go with?

Allie: *gives him a look* You already know the answer to that. Make me smack you.

The Group: *laughs*

David: *laughing* Sorry, jeez. Why don't you just ask him?

Allie: I mean, I kinda want him to ask me. That, and I'm afraid to ask.

Christian: It's not like he's gonna turn you down, Allz. *chuckles*

Allie: I know a million girls are gonna be asking him. As if I'd have a chance.

Christian: You have a bigger one than you think. *chuckles* Allz, just go for it.

Allie: I- *gets cut off by someone running up to the table and jumping underneath it, sliding beneath her* What the hell?!

Kristina: *looks under the table and laughs* Nat! What are you doing, babe!?

The Group: *looks under the table and laughs*

Nat: Hiding from Ash! She won't leave me alone and I think she's trying to ask me to homecoming! Help me! *begs*

The Group: *laughs*

Christian: Where is she? *laughing*

Nat: Right behind me! Stop looking under here!

The Group: *looks up and sees Ash coming* (Ash approaches the table.)

Ash: Where's Nat?

Christian: Is that how your mom taught you to greet somebody? *snide chuckle*

Ash: Chris, I don't have time for your bullshit, ok? Where's Nat?

Christian: We have no idea.

Ash: You're lying. I know you know where he is.

Christian: We don't. But, we can let him know you were looking for him.

Ash: Yeah. You do that. *glaring*

Stiles: Out of curiosity, what did you want?

Ash: To let him know that he will be taking me to homecoming.

Stiles: Oh. Did you ask him? *smirking*

Ash: I don't have to. I'm cheer captain and he's captain of the football team. It's kind of a rule.

Stiles: Hm. I wasn't aware of that. *chuckles a bit* But, we're pretty sure Nat has plans to pick his own date.

Danny: And we know he doesn't wanna go with you.

Ash: Piss off, Danny. Oh, and, Allie, Brad is looking for you.

Allie: Why?

Ash: I don't really know and I don't really care. *walks off*

Allie: Why is she such a bitch?

Sky: Because she thinks she's better than everyone.

Nat: *comes from under the table* Thank you.

Christian: *chuckles* Excited about homecoming?

Nat: I am so pissed, I might not even go, just to piss Ash off.

David: What? Come on, Tikki. Don't bail, because of her. It's homecoming.

Nat: I am insanely annoyed with this.

Danny: Then pick someone! *chuckles*

Nat: I- *gets cut off by someone coming up to the table* (It's Brad, the guy Ash was talking about.)

Brad: Hey, Allie. *grinning*

Allie: *shy smile* Hey, Brad.

Brad: Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?

Allie: *speechless* Oh. Uh..

Brad: I mean, Ash said you didn't have a date yet, and she said you'd be cool if I asked you. I was gonna ask, anyway. I really want you. *grinning*

Nat: *lets out a noise, like he's trying not to laugh*

The Group, except Allie: *laughs*

Christian: You are petty! *laughing at Nat*

Nat: *continues laughing*

Brad: Hey, fuck off Nat!

Nat: Wha-? I didn't even say anything! *laughs*

The Guys: *laugh more*

Allie: S-sure, Brad. *weak smile*

Brad: Awesome! I'll see you, then. *jogs off*

David: What!? Why'd you do that?

Allie: I mean, me and Brad are cool. Plus, I feel like he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

Kristina: He wasn't. Brad is almost as thirsty as Ethan.

Allie: Plus, me and Brad are friends. I'm just being nice.

David: *groans* I guess.

Nat: Sky, you wanna just roll with me, baby? *chuckling*

Sky: *smiles* I would love to.

Nat: *chuckles* Cool. Let me know what your dress is gonna look like. *kisses her cheek* Anyway, I gotta run. Be right back. I left something on in the science lab. *jogs off*

Kristina: *sighs and chuckles* Oh, babe. *hugs Allie's shoulders* You should've just asked Nat.

Allie: I really wanted to. *looks down shyly*

Sky: I'm sorry, Allie. I can tell Nat no, if you want.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* No, Sky. It's cool. Really. You and Nat are friends.

Sky: You sure?

Allie: Yeah. *smiles at her* I'll be cool.

Sky: Ok. *smiles back*

David: *groans* Now it just feels like this is gonna be the most ass-backwards homecoming ever.

The Guys: Yep. (They all continue eating their lunch.)


End file.
